The Mysterys Love
by StarSpinner1293
Summary: Jim is on another mission; but what happens when he finds people who are supposed to kill him?   Love Is A Mystery is the re-written version of this story, and, personally, a heep better than this version. check it out, heeps better than it sounds ;
1. Chapter 1 Jims cabin GIRL?

Part I

PROLOGUE

"You better not fail this!" *commanding voice*

"Don't worry." *Whine*

"You _do_ realize what the consequences are of failing are, right?" *Suspicious*

"Yeah..." *Murmur*

"Good." *harshly*

After a pause,

"You remember what you have to do?" *questioning*

"Couldn't forget." *sighing*

"Go."

* * *

A/N: plz wish me luck. This should be the one story I would actually finish.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the OC's.

A/N I'm redoing the story, so you'll get to read a better version of it as I continue posting it. So sorry about the wait, but I'm currently working on another story ATM, with which I'm up to chapter 15 in. I wont be posting that one for a bit, but I'm letting you know that I'm working on two story's at once.

Chapter 1

"Mister Hawkins."

"Yes, Captain?" James Hawkins said, getting off the ramp from the dock to the L.A.P. Topp. Jim was doing an escort voyage as part of his training for the role of captain. He was yet to find out the passenger.

"I believe you are capable on keeping an eye on a cabin boy, correct?" The spider-like Captain Sirius asked.

"Correct, Sir." In the year of being in the Academy, Jim had advanced faster than most students,-with more respect for his superiors than most- and was, therefore, now allowed a cabin boy.  
"Good. I hope you'll take care of her. She's below deck, getting settled. She'll introduce herself." Sirius said, dismissing him and walking off, while yelling at some of the workers to do something else.

_A girl? I have to watch a _girl. _Come on, I can take a male cabin boy, but a girl?_

_Come on, Jim. Don't be so negative. She might be a good, obedient girl that will take next to nothing to take care of. _

_Yeah, and the sky is red and green._

_And what if she is nice?_

Jim was just about to go below, when a little pink flying blob hit him smack in the face. Even though he tried to duck around it.

"Morph, get off me!" Jim stumbled down the stairs, laughing, and trying to drag the protoplasmic shape-shifter off his face.

"Na-ah!" Morph said in his usual high-pitched voice.

"Ah-ha!" Jim said, sucsessfully draging the shapeshifter off his face, "Now get off!" Bad move. Even though he was almost at the bottom of the stairs from Morph's pushing him, he soon lost his balance and hit the deck, hurting his right shoulder and back.

"What the- Oh."

Jim lept up and and looked at who had spoken.  
It was a _girl_.

This was his cabin _girl_? Surely not!

"James Hawkins, I presume?" She asked, moving a lock of hair behind her ear. She was a pretty girl.

_Pretty? She's drop-dead gorgeous! _Jim thought to himself, mouth gaping as he tried to work out what to say.

"Um... Yes, uh, um..." He fumbled.

She rolled her deep blue eyes, and looked at Jim, smiling smugly.

_That_ got on his nerve. Suddenly he could think straight.

"You think I'm gorgeous, don't you?" She asked, still holding that smug look.

"No- I- um..." Jim rubbed his neck nervously, his mind suddenly foggy, "Yeah. But I bet you get that a lot."

"Yeah. Being half elf has its advantages." She joked.

"Uh, your, um..." Jim signalled for the girl to give her name.

"Myst."

"Mist, of course. Got it." Jim knew he sounded completely dumb-struck. But that was kind of because he was.

"Its spelt with a 'y' instead of and 'i', by the way." Mist, no, Myst said.

Myst had deep, dark blue eyes, slightly pointed ears, like an elf, high cheekbones, definite jaw line, and completely, no joke, _completely_ flawless skin. She was just perfect in every way. Her long dark blond hair made her features stand out even more. She was wearing a dark blue denim jacket, over a black shirt, with pale jeans. Myst's boots looked really well-worn, too.

Jim suddenly realized he was still staring, so he gained composure.

"Um, Myst, yeah, you know your my cabin, um _girl_ right?" Smooth Jim. _NOT!_

"Yeah, 'bout that..." Myst started, before being cut off.

"Myst! Get that scrawny butt of yours into the galley before I come get you." A loud, male voice yelled angrily from above.

Myst flinched, and looked sadly at Jim.

"You get used to it." She said, "Talk to you later."

With that, she ran up the stairs.

She was pretty thin, but Jim didn't think that was why some one called her 'scrawny'.


	2. Chapter 2 The cook

Thanker: I must thank OMGitsEmily for encouraging me to post this and MG#6 for being my beta reader.

Disclamer: I don't own Jim (yet! I luv him...) I only own the ones that Obiously are mine. Like MYST! She is awsome. I still cant belive I came up with her...

Anyways, ON WITH THE STORY!

Chapter two

After settling in and getting the only bunk left, Jim went down to the galley to meet the cook.

"Myst, hand me that egg-fruit over there." The cook called over his shoulder. Jim realised it was the same man that yelled at Myst earlier.

Jim cleared his throat to get the cooks attention.

"Ah, didn't see ya there, boy. An' who migh' you be?" He asked in a Betelgeuse assent.

"James Hawkins. Third mate to the Captain." Jim said as formally as he could, still being tongue-tied from earlier. "And you are the cook, I presume?"

"Why, ye be looken' at 'im." he replied. "Gold's, the name. Max Gold."

"Of course." Jim replied. He just couldn't stop staring at Myst, so he had forgotten the cooks name within the minute.

"Ah hem," Gold started, "You got no chance with 'er if ya taken a fancy." the cook said, seeing Jim staring at Myst, as she cut up various vegetables, hopefully just out of ear-shot.

"What? No. I don't.. I mean-" Jim spluttered out.

"I know where yer comin' from, Hawkins. Been there me-self a couple o' times." Gold said, turning away.

Jim decided now would be the best time to head back up on deck. Possibly because he couldn't stop blushing. But he didn't make it all the way up before the sound of laughing followed him, and he knew Myst was looking at him.

"I'll never live this down." Jim said to himself as he walked over to the captain.

"Hawkins. Go below and tell the other sailors to get up here! We are supposed to set sail now and I only see half the crew!" Sirius yelled angrily.

"Yes Captain." Jim said before scuffing off. He ran to the galley, and looked around. There were two crew members down there, so Jim yelled at them to get on deck. He went to the sleeping quarters, and yelled at another five aliens. He went back to the galley, and told another person to get up on deck. _People these days. What happened to the responsible generation?_ He watched the Caterpillar-like sailor pass him, and was about to follow, when he heard a crash. Jim spun around and saw Max yelling at Myst.

"Hey!" Jim yelled, coming to her defence. _What are you doing?_

"Wha'? I'm yelling at the clumsy buffoon here, 'cause she's too pathetic for self-criticism. That's what!" Max yelled back.

"No need to hit her!" Jim yelled back, looking at Gold's raised fist.

"I can hit 'er if I wanna."

"No you can't! She's my cabin girl."

"t'en ge' her out o' 'ere."

"If you gave me the chance, I will." And with that, Jim walked over to Myst, grabbed her wrist and signaled for her to follow him.

"We'll just be going." Jim finished, walking Myst out of the room, and onto deck.

"Why?" Myst asked.

"Why what?" Jim asked back, confused, but still mad.

"Why did you get me?"

"Do I need a reason? If you think I would stand back and watch as he hit you, you are very mistaken. My father used to do that to my mum, so its not happening to you."

"Oh. OK." Myst said. "I better get up the shrouds, and help with the sails."

"You do that." Jim whispered to himself, in awe, as he watched Myst fearlessly climb up with amazing agility.

Jim followed in pursuit on the other side of the ship.


	3. Chapter 3 Changer

Chapter four

A/N Thanks for reading...

Disclaimer: Must I? Fine, I don't own Jim, TP, or Disney...

hehe... on with the magic, uh, I mean the story...

Chapter Three

Jim didn't see much of Myst for the rest of the day. And it was dinner time before he could talk to her, instead of barking orders to the lazy crew.

"So, how was your first day aboard the ship?" Jim asked Myst, relived he was now off duty for the rest of the day.

"Just like any other day, I guess, aboard," She replied, sitting across the table from him.

"What do you mean, 'Just like any other day?'" Jim asked, confused.

"Just that. I've always been to sea, well, since I was twelve, anyway." She replied. Suddenly, she started speaking to her spoon. "Do you mind? I would like to eat my meal, not have you eat it, pig." She joked. The spoon turned into a morph and Jim had to do a double-take at the blue blob.

"Morph?" Jim asked, utterly and completely confused.

"Mph?" Morph said, coming out of Jim's jacket pocket.

Jim was dumb-struck, and not for the first time that day, either.

"Jim, Morph, meet Changer, or 'Char' for short."

Morph and Char circled each other wearily, before touching 'noses' and leaping for joy.

Jim glanced at Myst, and watched her watch the morphs playing with each other. Feeling his eyes on her, Myst looked at Jim. Right into his eyes.

_Such a pretty blue... _

_Myst, think clearly! You can't get involved with him. _Myst conscience told her.

_Why not? He's so nice..._

_You know the reason, Break eye-contact NOW!_

Myst sighed and looked away, to where someone was retelling a story of some sort

"..And there I was, Surrounded by a hundred pirates," _Exaggerated, obviously,_"All wanting me treasure," _Lying,_" I Thought there was no hope," _That's possibly true.._"Then, I had an idea," _Yeah, by the looks of you, you have plenty of them, NOT! _"I jumped up the mast, and climbed till I reached the crows nest. They all started after me, climbing the shrouds, so I got out my knife, and cut the ropes. All the idiots fell into space, never to be seen again."

Almost everyone applauded for the probably untrue story, that was, nonetheless interesting.

"If you like lies, anyway," Myst muttered under her breath.

"What?" Jim asked, thinking she was talking to him.

"Nothing. I'm gonna hit the sack, so, 'night." Myst said, standing up, and putting her dishes in the sink.

"I'll go with you. I should get some sleep, too." Jim said, following her to the crew quarters.

"Suit yourself." Myst muttered, trying hard not to look at him.

"Why don't you like me?" Jim asked, as they were walking towards the bunks.

Myst didn't reply, so he asked again.

"Myst?"

"I-I made a promise to a friend of mine- a couple of friends, actually. I promised them I- well..." She gave him a sad look."I don't break promises, no matter how much I like the guy."

She walked away, and pulled a blanket over one of the rafters to change. When she had finished, she took the sheet down and placed it on the hammock, and lay down.

"So, you like me, but you can't because of a promise- OK, I can live with that." Jim said, his voice slightly muffled, as he pulled off his shirt.

It was at that moment that they both realized they were sharing the same side of the room...

The same space between the two uprights...

Myst above Jim's bunk...

"Crap." was all Myst could get out.

"Oh, yeah."

"I'll have a word with the captain about this."

"You do that. I'll even back you up."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"How could this happen,anyway?"

"Beats me." Jim replied lying down, uncomfortable that he was sleeping under her, let alone in the same room

"_Goodnight_."

"Huh?" Jim asked sleepily.

"'Night." she sighed, just as she drifted off.


	4. Chapter 4 Secrets

Chapter four

A/N Thanks for reading... and MG#6 for betta-ing for me

Disclaimer: Must I? Fine, I don't own Jim, TP, or Disney...

hehe... on with the magic, uh, I mean the story...

Chapter Three

Chapter four

A/N Thanks for reading...

Disclaimer: Must I? Fine, I don't own Jim, TP, or Disney...

hehe... on with the magic, uh, I mean the story...

Of course she brought it up with the captain.

Even though he couldn't help her.

"What do you mean, 'I can't have a room to myself'?"

"I'm sorry Myst, but you can't have a cabin. We only have a few. Ones mine, another is the Second Mate's, Another is for the Princess, and the last two are for her hands. I'm sorry, You will have to put up with the men. Jim's a good kid, he won't hurt you." Captain Sirius said, rubbing his forehead in frustration. He'd been having this same argument for what felt like an hour.

"Yeah, but what about the rest of the crew?" Myst demanded.

"If it comes to that, Jim will protect you, as well." Sirius said, tying to walk off, dismissing her.

"I don't want him to protect me. I can to that myself. I want my own room." Myst replied, frustrated, following him. She hated not getting what she wanted.

"Hawkins!" Sirius yelled in frustration.

"You called?" Jim said, coming up to the captain.

"Please take your cabin girl, and get her to, I don't know, swab the deck. I _need _to think at the moment." Sirius said, walking off.

"Yes sir." Jim said, caching Myst's arm before she followed the poor captain.

"I thought you said you were going to back me up!" Myst accused.

"Myst, I did. I already talked to him about it. He said he couldn't give you a room because they were all taken. I'm sorry Myst."

"And when were you going to tell me?" Myst demanded.

"Don't talk to your commanding officer like that!" Jim roared, making Myst flinch.

Myst looked at her shoes.

"Myst?" Jim said, still angry, but controlling it.

Instead of answering, Myst walked into the galley, grabbed a bucket, filled it up, and started to clean the deck.

"Myst, I'm talking to you." Jim said, trying to get her attention while she was filling the bucket.

"Myst!" Jim said, angry again.

"Can I clean the deck?" Myst said, looking him in the eye, almost begging him to just leave her alone.

"Fine." Jim said, defeated, and walking away.

"Thank you..." Myst whispered to herself.

"What's her problem?" Jim asked angrily to himself, as he did his watch.

"I'm afraid she has a few." Sirius said, coming up to Jim, leaning against the railing next to him.

"Captain! Sorry, I didn't see you come up." Jim apologised, standing up straight.

"Its OK, Jim. I just want to talk." Sirius spoke in a friendly voice.

"Oh, OK." Jim said, settling back to his old position, leaning against the railing. "You said something about Myst just now?"

"Yes. She has had a few problems in the past. Her family is one." Sirius was watching some rays pass by a little further away. "When she came to me, looking for a job, she said she needed the money for her family. Particularly her siblings. I don't know why, she didn't say, just told me that her father was abusive, and she had to raise enough money to get all her brothers out of their fathers grip, so they can help look after her younger sisters."

"Anything else?" Jim asked, glad that someone was finally explaining what was up with his cabin girl.

"Nope. That was all I know. And that she's the oldest girl out of sixteen. With three older brothers." One of the crew wanted to speak with the him, so Sirius walked off. "Resume your post, Hawkins."

"Aye, Captain." Jim watched a school of fish swim by quickly, pondering over what the captain told him. _Sixteen is a pretty big number, especially for siblings. I wonder why she needs the money so bad._

"Jim, may you please move." Myst said, coming up behind Jim, still mopping.

"Why?" Jim snapped.

She looked at him with a bored look. "So I can mop there, maybe?"

"Oh, uh, sorry. Still a little mad about earlier." He winced, suddenly remembering that it was Myst he was angry about.

"That's OK. I shouldn't have snapped, anyways. I should have accepted that you just hadn't had time to tell me that I had to sleep in the same room as fifty or so men, and that I couldn't have a cabin to myself, even though I'm called a cabin girl, because just because I'm a cabin girl don't mean I sleep in a cabin by myself, and-"

"Myst," Jim smiled, touching Myst's arm, "Your rambling."

"Oh. Sorry. I just-" She started before looking into his pale blue eyes, and stopping. "Sorry."

"Its OK. I shouldn't have lost my temper." Jim said, leaning on the railing once more.

"I- I heard you talking about me." Myst said, glancing at him quickly, before continuing her work.

Jim didn't say anything for almost a whole minute. When he did, it was with a sigh. "The captain started talking about you, and- I just wanted to know a little more about my cabin girl, so I can understand her better."

"Oh. Then you have some questions? About myself or my family?" She asked, coming up next to him.

"I have a few." was his simple reply.

Myst frowned in frustration. Why wouldn't he just ask? Why does he have to tiptoe around everything like she can be easily bruised with any old question- _'I can even ramble in my thoughts, too.'_ She reprimanded herself.

She decided to go with the direct approach, "OK, then. Ask away." she blushed at how stupid it sounded.

"OK, First: Do you really have sixteen brothers and sisters?" Jim asked, looking at her.

"No. I actually have eighteen. Three older brothers, and seven younger brothers. I'm the oldest girl in my family. I said sixteen, because there were sixteen at the time. There have been two new additions to the Kone'on."

"OK, Second question: Whats a Kone'on?" Jim asked, innocently.

"Kone'on is my last name." Myst stated, but couldn't help felling a little offended.

"Oh!" Jim looked at her in alarm. "I- I'm so sorry. I didn't know..."

"That's OK. Its doesn't sound like a last name, so I get that a lot." She said quietly, fiddling with a lock of hair that fell in front of her eyes. "Any more questions, or should I get back to 'swabbing the deck'?" She teased.

"Yeah, Sirius said something about your father..."

"Yeah, he was abusive. Still is, though, he doesn't hit me anymore-

"He hit you?" Jim almost yelled, and it sounded more like a statement than a question.

"Yeah, but don't get so worked up about it. He only hit me when one of my brothers left." Myst glanced around, scared that someone heard Jim.

As she was glancing up the shrouds, she heard Jim curse under his breath something along the lines of, "If I ever get my hands on him..."

Myst decided that if she continued, she would only get Jim more worked up, so she left with the dirty water to get clean stuff to oil and polish the railing. So she slipped from his sight, casting a sneeking spell on herself, and then just walked away.

Some things just had to stay secrets...

Told you there would be magic. ;]

Plz check out my Poll :D


	5. Chapter 5 Treasure Planet

Sorry for such a late chapter, I was kinda busy with school and stuff, and the past few weeks I've been camping every weekend, So, yeah, life's pretty hectic,

Disclaimer: I don't own TP, Disney, or Jimmy (if you say that right, it rymes)

On with my story

PS this is mostly just a filler; to hold you by until the next chapter is posted; Sorry guys, next one should be up faster.

Chapter 5

Later that night, using a handheld hologram...

"How's the plan going along?"

"OK, I guess..." *mumbles*

"You guess?" *Exclamatory*

"Yeah, he's kinda cuter than I though he was..." *Cautious*

"DON'T get distracted. You can't afford to. Remember why?" *Interrogating*

"Yes! I couldn't forget." *Whined*

"I can see your eyes. Don't. Forget."

"Whatever, Sash." *Dismissive*

"Storm Bird." *reminding*

"Got to go. I can hear people coming." *Frantic*

"OK, Bye." *Rushed*

The pirate quickly turned off her hologram, and pocketed it, before hiding between the longboats...

"Jim," Myst asked the next day, while pulling barnacles off the bottom of the ship, "You know about Treasure Planet, right?"

"Yeah, I guess. Why do you ask?" Jim grunted, helping her with her job.

"I saw an ad in the paper about it. Some guy found a map that supposedly took them straight there." Myst was being extra careful. She couldn't let on about how much she did know. She normally wouldn't have picked this topic, but she wanted to talk, even if she knew everything about it.

"Well, you're sitting right next to the guy." Jim smiled his heart-stopping smile at Myst.

Myst bit her lip and pretended to be shocked(Though, not for the same reasons). "Really? You, Jim Hawkins, found Treasure Planet? The Loot of a Thousand Worlds?"

"Yep." Jim smiled, smugly.

"Get out of here!" Mist shoved Jim lightly. "I don't believe it." A thought occurred to Myst, and she added, "Can I have your autograph?"

Jim laughed.

"What?" Myst asked, mocking his confusion, yet just snuffing a giggle.

"An autograph?" Jim was in complete hysterics now. "Oh, Myst. My sides hurt now, thanks to you."

"But what did I do?" Myst asked, making Jim laugh again.

Suddenly, a voice from above called down to the two teens. "Are you two doing your job, or should I get some one else to do it?" though both of the teens could hear the laugh in Sirius's voice as he passed by.

"Um, dose he want an answer to that question?" Myst whispered to Jim, causing them both to almost fall off the plank of wood that they were sitting on with laughter.

"Teens..." they heard Sirius mumble as he walked away, chuckling to himself.

"OK, We need to finish this job." Jim said, trying to sit up straight, while holding his sides at the same time.

"You're the boss." Myst giggled, picking up her tool and getting back to work.

Jim, however, wasn't so lucky.

"I hate you." Jim said, trying to breathe properly, yet failing.

"Your welcome." Myst said over her shoulder, before turning back to her work.

When Jim had finally stopped laughing, Myst looked at him. Jim happened to be glancing in her direction at the same time, and saw the cheeky smile on her lips.

"Don't. You. Dare." Jim warned, looking sternly at her.

"Dare what?" Myst asked, almost casually.

Myst counted down in her head, _Three, two, one... _

Right on cue, Jim was choking on his own chuckles, and attempting to cover it up with a cough.

Myst smiled to herself, as she pulled off a rather large barnacle.

She really liked this boy, _but_...

Yeah, its supposed to stop there.

Bet ya' have no idea about anything. And I chose the spelling of Myst name for a reason.

If you have any ideas about anything, send them through. I want to know if I'm letting too much on too quickly.

HG96


	6. Chapter 6  Long Boats

Chapter 6

The next day, around noon, on the deck...

"Myst!" Jim called from the galley.

"Yeah?" She replied, coming over to him at the entrance of the galley.

"Finish your lunch, and then come with me. You're going to help me test-run the longboats." Jim said, turning around and walking away.

Myst quickly finished her sandwich, before following Jim down below deck.

When she got there, Jim was already opening the lower door to outside.

"Myst, untie the ropes on that side." Jim said, pointing over to the other side of the longboat. Myst quickly jumped over the boat much like how Jim did it when he went to Treasure Planet. Jim smiled at the memory.

A few minutes later, they where both in one of the longboats, outside, and getting ready to take it for a test.

Jim smiled mischievously, before handing the controls to Myst.

"Oh, no you don't." she said, before handing them back.

"Why not?" Jim asked, sending the boat into a low speed.

"I don't drive these things." She said, crossing her arms over her chest and turning away slightly. "You didn't answer my question. Why don't you?" Jim said, poking her just below the shoulder on her arm.

"I- Just don't!" she said, trying to ignore Jim's poking. "And aren't you supposed to be watching where you're going?"

"Nope." Jim said, moving away from the controls.

"Jim!" Myst shrieked, before grabbing the controls and slowing down the boat that was slowly getting faster, before turning it off.

When Jim looked at Myst, her face was ashen.

"I can't drive one of these things! Why did you-" she was cut off by her own sobbing. "I can't- I don't know how to use these thing." she was breathing really hard, now.

But she swallowed her tears and tried to breathe properly.

"Myst?" Now Jim was white.

There was a long pause before Jim spoke.

"How did you control it then?" Jim said, bringing his gaze from his hands in his lap to her fearful eyes.

"I don't know, it- it just stopped, I guess," Myst mumbled

"Fine. Do you want me to teach you how to drive one of these things?" He asked, still confused, but knew not to puch it.

"Please?" Myst asked, looking hopefully back up at him.  
Jim smiled, "Sure."

For the rest of the afternoon, Jim taught Myst how to drive the longboats. Jim was amazed at how quickly she picked it up.

_Almost like me and my solar surfer._

"Can we go faster?" Myst asked, hand poised above the accelerater, three boats later.

"Sure, but not dangerously fast, remember. We're just testing them out, not having a race." Jim pointed out, grinning.

"But-" Myst started, "If the ship blew up, we'd wan't to get as far away as fast as possible, so there'd be no point sending the fastest boat first, and the slowest last, Right?"

"Fine, but like I said, not _too_ fast." Jim said, trying to dim her exitment just enough that she wouldn't send them to their deaths.

"Ok, just breakneck speed." She laughed, and took the boat up another two knots.

Jim shook his head, laughing also.


	7. Chapter 7 Morph and Char

chapter 7

Morph and Changer

A/N I thought about my fave characters, and decided they need a chapter all to them selves. If you hate Morph or Cha, you don't have to read this. Though, I don't know how you could hate, or even dislike either of them... This is kinda just a filler chapter. Also, sorry for taking soooo long to post this.. I've been strugling with writers block (and computer ban) for the past few days.. I had this chapter finished, like, two weeks ago, and.. yeah.. you know how it is.. I havn't been on the right computer to post it.. but I got a new laptop the other day, and it has Word so I'm happy, and the chapters should be comiong up a lot faster now.

Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

"Cha?" Morph said, when he found Changer. Morphs person was out with Cha's person in the longboats, and the morphs had nothing to do.

Instead of replying, Cha flew a little closer.

Quickly flying around, Morph tapped Cha on the shoulder and rushed off. Without missing a beat, Cha flew after him, laughing.

As she looked around the cargo hold, she put up her defences, ready for a surprise attack. Morph used to be a pirates pet, and you could never guess what was going though their heads. Cha paused at the thought, before laughing at that. He was a protoplasmic blob. Anything could go though his head, and he doesn't even need to be thinking about it.

Morph saw her hesitate, obviously thinking hard about something, and moved up behind her, waiting until she started searching again. When she had finished thinking, and started looking around, though still chuckling, Morph asked, "What you think about?" taking her by complete surprise.

"Eek! Don'a do dat!" she said, faking hurt.

"I sorry, I don't mean to scare you." Morph said, looking down at the floor from where he was hovering.

"It is ok, I forgive you." Cha said, before quickly zooming around and poking Morph on the shoulder. "Catch me if you dare.." She taunted, before disappearing up to the deck.

As soon as Morph looked up, she was already gone. Never wanting to be beat by his own game, he quickly charged after her.

After an hour of playing, Jim and Myst came up from the longboat hold, talking and laughing like best friends. Morph was again looking for Changer, but wasn't in the least surprised when he found her over with Myst. Flying over to Jim, Morph took a quick denture around to Cha and tapped her on the back, before rubbing himself on Jim's shoulder, and grinning at the blue morph.

"So, what have you two been up to while we've been out?" Myst teased, winking at Jim. They watched as Morph tuned more of a red-y colour, and Cha more of a purple-y-pink colour. It was especially funny when neither morph made eye contact with the other for the rest of the day.

There was more laughter at dinner between the two teens than usual, as they watched the morphs trying to eat their dinner at the same table and not look at each other.

They were sitting opposite each other, eating a small bowl of soup. instead of slurping it up like usual, they where taking their time, just to make sure they didn't accidentally make eye contact. Every time they looked in the direction of the other morph because of the other sailors, they would remember what Myst said, and whirl around to look in the opposite direcion.

Every time this happened, the teens and some of the other men laughed out loudly, and soon the ones that noticed the ordeal had tears in their eyes.

When the Cha finished, she quickly flew up the stairs to the deck, slightly hurt by her humans teasing. It wasn't like Myst, they were always so close. But since that other human stepped into the picture, she's barely spending any time with Cha. Flying over to the shrouds, she stared out into space.

A few minutes later, Myst came up and positioned herself next to the morph.

"Hey Cha?" Myst said, also watching the darkening sky, "I'm sorry for back there. I guess it kinda hurt your feelings, me laughing at ya', and I just want you to know that you mean everything to me. Your my closest friend, no matter what Jim thinks. To loose you would be like losing my right arm, and we both know how much I need my right arm, don't we?" Myst laughed, nudging the blob. Cha laughed at this as well. For Myst to loose her right arm would mean she couldn't fight any longer. And that human loved to pick fights with anyone.

Moving up to Myst's shoulder, Cha nuzzled up against her human.

"Ah, Changer, I love ya'." the girl laughed again.

"Love ya'." Cha mimicked.

"Changer?" A male voice asked from behind.

Cha turned around and looked at Jim. Cocking her head, she asked, "Yez'?"

"Look, I'm sorry for laughing at you and Morph earlier." Jim then to proceeded to comment to himself, "Though it was pretty funny.."

"Jim!" Myst said, glaring at him. Jim just smirked back.

"Honestly," Myst said, shaking her head, smiling at him.

Slowly, Morph came out of Jim's pocket, and flew over to Cha's side, before chirping angrily at Jim.

"I said I was sorry," Jim said, raising his hands in surrender.

Obviously thinking it was now ok, Morph tapped Cha on the shoulder, before disappearing behind some barrels close by. Following him faster than most morphs move, she chased him, quickly overtaking him, tapping him on the shoulder, and zooming off in the other direction.

Jim climbed up next to Myst and watch the morphs thought the ropes.

"How can Cha move so fast?" Jim asked, watching Morph trying to catch up.

"Training." Myst replied, as if it was the most normal thing a girl and morph do together. "She wanted speed, so I trained her up until she thought she could fly fast enough."

"Sounds reasonable, I guess." Jim mumbled, watching the super fast morph chase after Morph.

After a bit, the teens left for bed, but it was another hour before the morphs calmed down.

"Oh, Just get ta' bed, ya too." One of the sailors said, seeing Cha yawn and continue flying away from Morph, but not as fast as she once was.

"Fine," Morph said, giving up the chase.

Cha flew over to a barrel, and settled down, watching the sky.

"Sleepy?" Morph asked, sitting next to her.

"Mhm." Cha mumbled.

Taking her by surprise, Morph picked her up, and carried her down to the sleeping quarters. Settling her down on Myst's pillow, he found she was already asleep in his 'arms'.

Giving her a quick kiss on the cheek, Morph flew down to Jim's pillow, and curled up, and fell asleep, dreaming about, none other than Changer.

Cha placed a hand on her cheek. She wasn't quite asleep when Morph put her down next to Myst's sleeping form, but she was awake enough to fell his lips brush her cheek. Smiling in happy thoughts, she too drifted off to dream land, filled with her family, Myst, and even Jim. But the one that was always by her side, was Morph. Every adventure Cha had ever been on, Morph was there. Every adventure she could imagine, Morph was there.

She couldn't wait for tomorrow. It would be a good day, she knew it, she just felt kinda bad for Morph. She wondered how he would deal with what would happen.

Felling her person shift, she slid down to rest on Myst's chest, her heartbeat setting Cha to a deep sleep instantly.


	8. Chapter 8 Fighting is fun

OK, this was originally going to be two chapters, but I desided to make it one, just because two would be too short.

Anyways, enjoy

Disclamber: I don't own TP! Whoever told you other wise is stupid.

Btw, check out EventHorizon6's story. It's really quite good. Plus she needs more ppl reviewing. I mean, come on, how can you not review to a story that good? Its awesome! Seriously, though, read her books. I want to see more ppl reviewing instead of just me. If I don't see some change, I'll- Do something! Don't know what yet, but I will.

Well, enjoy the story, yada yada yada, you know the drill, read EH6's story, I'll be fixing up this chapter in the not so far future, so If theres anything wrong, or you don't think its working as a good chappie, plz tell me.

HG96

* * *

Chapter 8

"When are you gonna do it?" A girl asked the bounty hunter hiding in the cargo hold.

"I can't do it yet." The bounty hunter replied, watching for anyone who might give her away.

"You've been on that ship for more than a week! You've got to do it, or they'll reach their destination and your chance and the money will fly out the window. We're counting on you." Storm Bird said, playing a guilt trip on the hunter. She knew the young kid hated to disappoint anyone, and to hurt Storm Bird and her friends by not doing the job, would kill the hunter.

"Gimme a few days." The teen said, letting out a sigh. "I've worked out how to do it, I just need the right opportunity."

"That a good kid, We're proud of ya'."

"Thanks.." The bounty hunter tuned off the hologram and felt a sick felling in the her stomach.

Petting the sidekick, they moved up the stairs to the sleeping quarters, the half-human saying to herself, "Not tonight, not tomorrow, but soon."

That morning, Myst and another girl aboard the ship where sword-fighting.

"OK, now that I'm off balance, take a swing at my side," Myst told the snake-girl, when she pretended to be off balance.

"Got it!" Viper replied, taking a swing at her. Adding a move of her own, she thrusted her neck out, and Myst tripped over it.

"Omph.." Myst said, landing hard. "Nice one, my apprentice." She continued, getting up. "But you still have a lot to learn, weakling!" She teased, before Vipers sword went swinging again. Myst knew how to get the girl angry, and she planed to work out every weakness of hers, and everyone else.

It was how she worked.

"Omph!" Myst said, again, finally admitting defeat. "Stop! Please, I beg of you, please spare my life." She cryed, acting helpless.

"Give me one good reassson." Viper said, pointing the sword above Myst heart.

"Umm.." Myst thought for a moment, before saying, "I was the one that taught you to fight?"

"Hmm. I guessss." Viper turned to put the sword away.

Without missing a beat, Myst jumped up, grabbed her sword she had dropped, while hitting the ground for the second and last time, and grabbed Viper, putting the sword against her neck, and standing hard on her tail, making Viper drop her sword in pain.

"Two things you need to know about pirates: One, they show no mercy; Two, they like to stab you in the back. You'll be better off never taking your eye off one again." Myst whispered loudly in her ear. Myst could feel Viper shaking with fear.

Taking to sword away from Vipers neck, she walked over and slid the sword in a barrel with the rest of the swords.

"Very good first try, Viper. Better luck next time."

"Hey, I took you down twice!" Viper pointed out. For a snake, she did very little hissing.

"Yeah? I took you down seven." Myst pointed out, walking away.

She had taken two steps when another voice called out. "You think your so great? Try your luck against me."

Myst froze, soaking in the fact that someone was challenging _her_. She smiled and shook her head.

"You don't know what your getting into.." She whispered to herself, shaking her head. "OK," she said, turning around to look at who was challenging her. Much to her surprise, it was the second mate.

"Sir, your sure you want to fight me?" Myst said, looking at the monkey-like man.

"Myst, I've never been so sure to fight against any one in my life." He replied, tossing her a sword.

Catching it like a child would grab a toy, she got into a fighting stance.

Carefully, they circled each other. Neither wanting to make the first move.

"Ladies first," Mitcheal said, taking a quick, polite, yet teasing bow.

"Exactly.." Myst said, grinning, and waiting for him to move.

"Myst, insults will get you no where in life." He replied.

Sighing, Myst advanced on him, just missing his shoulder with a downward sweep.

Dodging, Mitcheal swiped at her legs.

Knowing he would do that, Myst jumped over the sword. Before he realized that he had only cut though air, she dodged behind him and kicked him over.

"You know, bending over like that isn't smart." She said, straightening herself, and pushing a lock of heir behind her pointed ears.

Mitcheal got up off the ground, and dropped his sword. "You win, pirate, you win."

Almost flinching, Myst struggled to put a smile on her face, but couldn't help looking away.

The entire ship went quiet, everyone looking at Myst.

Quietly, hoping they would accept it, she mumbled, "I used to be, but I gave it up, a long time ago."

"Oh, ok.." The second mate said, instantly accepting what Myst said as true.

"I- I'm sorry, my.. my dad used to be a pirate, and he brought me up like one.. so i know how to fight like one and all, but I left that behind the day.." She stopped, wondering how much to tell them.

"'They day you' what?" Viper said, looking at her in disbelief.

"The day I took a life." she finished. "After that, I- I couldn't stomach it to just kill with cold-blood, and I swore to myself that I wouldn't kill unless someone attacked me or someone I loved." She finished, hoping they would believe it.

"I see," Mitcheal understood. The ship was quiet for a moment, before people started talking again, quietly at first, but slowly building.

Myst walked down to the sleeping quarters, and lay down on her hammock. Lying always made her fell sick, for some reason.

Swallowing, she rolled to her side when she heard someone walking down the stairs.

"Hey, Myst?" Jim said, sitting on the edge of her hammock.

"Go away," Myst said, looking at the far wall, away from Jim.

"You know I can't do that, Myst." Jim joked, looking at her. When she didn't respond, Jim knew something was up.

"Myst, whats wrong?" He inquired, nervous. He knew something was funny about what she had said earlier. It just didn't seem.. true.

"What I said on the deck, most of it wasn't true." she mumbled, turning to look him in the eye. "I- My dad wasn't the person that taught me to fight like a pirate. My friends were." With that, she looked away, and spoke no more on the subject, no matter what Jim asked.

"Fine! If you wont talk to me, I'll leave!" Jim said fifteen minuets later, after getting nowhere with her cabin girl. Getting up, he said, "I hope you figure thing out on your own." And, with that, he left, stomping up the stairs.

He stomped so loud, he didn't hear a lost little girl crying her heart out. Angry that she told so much, yet not telling enough. She was always pushing away those she loved most. If she was to ask for help from her friends, they would tell her to get on with it and move on. She had a job to finish, places to go, people to see. She shouldn't be worrying about some boy she's had a crush on since she first heard of him.

Silently, she pushed herself up, got out of bed, and went to do her daily chores. She didn't want to think, she just wanted to act. Very soon, what she came her for would be complete, and she didn't have to worry again.

She just had to do it.

Grabbing lunch, Jim walked back up on deck and sat on the shrouds, looking out at the sky. Taking a bite out of his sandwich, he thought about Myst.

1. She talked like she wanted to.

2. She stopped talking for no reason.

3. She was lying.. though, what about?

4. She hiding something that was obviously pulling her down. What she had said earlier, about her friends and such, was a heavy weight on his mind.

"What is it?" Jim said out loud, frustrated. He heard a shoe scrape the ground, before the person walked away.

Spinning around, he saw Myst walking away, looking at the ground.

Mentally kicking himself, he jumped off the ropes, and caught up to her.

"Myst?" he started.

"I- I'm sorry." Myst mumbled. "I shouldn't have said anything." Myst did everything to not look at his amazing blue eyes.

"If you need to talk things out-" Jim suggested, just before Myst snapped.

"Don't you get it? I don't want to talk about anything!" She yelled quietly, looking at him finally. "If I were to talk about my problems, I would lose all the respect I have earned over the years. People would stop listening to me! I can't have that. You don't know what its like to be me! If you had any idea, you wouldn't even be alive now! You would've run away from everything long ago, 'cept you can't run away, your stuck with your problems." She stepped closer, so they were only inches apart.

Jim took her gaze evenly. He knows about problems. He knows about trying to run away. And he knows its hard.

"Myst, I know what its like." Jim said, leaning closer.

"You ever killed some one?" Myst demanded, stepping even closer.

Jim looked away. He had killed Scroop, hadn't he?

"Yeah, I killed someone before." He eventually replied.

There was a pause, Myst searching his eyes, and Jim searching hers.

"You ever had to kill in cold blood?"

Jim's eyes widened at this.

"You ever killed for money?"

Jim stepped back, Myst stepped closer.

"You ever betrayed someone? Because I've done all that."

Jim took a deep breath. That was her problem. She had killed too many to sit right with her.

Gently, he took her hands in his and just looked at them. Turning them around to look at them in every angle. He saw her slightly chewed nails, her calloused hands from years of hard work, and a few scares from fights she had probably gotten herself into.

He heard Myst sigh in frustration of something, so he brought his eyes to hers. He looked deep into her eyes and saw pain, anger, frustration, fear, love, compassion, and a lot more pain. He was no longer angry at her, and tried to show his forgiveness in his eyes.

"Whatever happens, you can count on me being there to help you." Jim said gently, letting go of her hands and backing up. Smiling at her, he walked away.

* * *

Yeah, R&R, tell me if theres something wrong, like the last part, I think he should be more scared than forgiving, but I want to know what you think.

HG96


	9. Chapter 9 I love you

OK, heres another chapter. I think this is one of the longest chapters I've written, but trust me, the next chapters longer, much longer..

Anyways, read EventHorizon6's story, because its really that good. Its awesome. And I'm gonna mention EventHorizon6's storys every chapter until more people review on her latest. Because seriously, its awesome!

Disclamer: You guys know I don't own TP, just my charicters, though, thats most of them.. anyways, I don't own Jim, but I think he's one of the best guys ever drawn and put into a cartoon movie! The person that played the Jim in the first movie (Treasure Island, incase some of you have forgotten) was pretty cool too, and the guy that wrote TI, THANK YOU FOR WRITING AN AWESOME STORY AND DISNEY FOR MAKING TREASURE PLANET!

enough yelling for now, plz just sit back and enjoy this chappie while I work on 11

HG96

Chapter 9

It was just before dinner, Myst was again duelling another sailor.

Spinning around, and jumping over his back, she pushed him over. As another came at her, she dodged his blow, spun around, and pulled the same trick as the first one, pushing him to the ground. Quickly, two more came up, giving Myst but a moment to realize that she was now taking on two people. Smiling, she moved out of harms way at the last moment, feeling the wind of a sword brush by much too close for her comfort. Recovering like she had been taught, she sidestepped to her right, got behind one of them, and was about to push one into the other, when the far one moved out of the way of the first, as he went flying. Quickly, he moved forward and sliced the air. Myst dodged, but dodged the wrong way!

"Ahh!" Myst screamed, clutching her shoulder. She felt something warm and wet seep though her fingers as she grimaced in pain. She was vaguely aware of a sword hitting the floorboards, and a hand gently moving her own out of the way.

Hissing in pain, she let the lizard look at her wound.

She knew it was bad when his breath caught in his throat.

She felt more hands touching her back and suddenly realized they were moving down her back. Before she knew it, instinct had kicked in. She hated it when unknown hands touched her. Not giving any warning, Myst swung a foot round and tripped the person, before standing up and looking at who was touching her. Her vision blurred for a few moments after standing so quickly, and felt herself tip sideways. Hands grabbed her to steady her, but, again, she didn't know who was touching her. Automatically, she took her hand off her wound, no longer feeling the pain, and punched the man in what was probably the chest. She still couldn't see, and it was driving her nuts. Placing a hand on her temple, she winced in pain. Her vision wasn't coming back! And someone was touching her again, grabbing her more forcefully then before. Without missing a beat, she swung her hand to hit this other person, when something scaly wrapped itself around her wrist. Feeling trapped, she continued fighting, trying to get free. By now, she didn't know where she was, what she was doing, only that it was a fight for survival. Completely angered by her attackers moves, she paused her fighting, just long enough for the person holding her wrist to drop her guard, and Myst quickly pulled free. She had taken two steps forward, when something sharp found its way into her skin. At that moment, she vision came back, along with all the memories. As she looked at the dart, she knew she would be out within seconds. Sneaking a look at the mess she had made, she almost gasped, had the tranquilizer not kicked in at that moment.

Blacking out, she fell to the floor, not even awake enough to know she had hit it.

The first thing that came back was her sight. Blinking in the bright light, she continued to look at the ceiling, trying to work out what had just happened. Slowly, she started to remember her childhood, her friends, her friends teaching her, luring her first pirate, getting on a ship for the first time, falling over as it took off, searching the universe, laughing with her best friend, kissing a boy for the first time, being kidnapped, bargained with, changing her name, crying in pain from a hard fourt fight, sailing with her friends, sending money to her younger brother, studying for this trip, getting on the ship, seeing Jim for the first time, seeing him blush, smile, tease, and tackle her. She saw him close up, and far away. She saw the arachnid(spider)-captain, laughing at her, with her, and just generally, everything.

"Myst?" A high voice asked, in a sing-song like way.

As she didn't have her voice back, Myst moaned, just letting the doctor know that she heard her.

"Ah, so the sword-fighting legend has awaken. Good after-noon, Myst."

"How long have I been out?" Myst asked, though, to the doc, it sounded more like: "'Ow 'ong 'a' I 'een oup?" Laughing, she understood. It wasn't the first time the dragonfly had tranquillised a member of a crew that had lost it.

"About a day, though, you are under direct order to stay here at lest twenty-four hours after waking, if not forty-eight."

Myst just moaned again.

Jazz smiled, shifting her wings and grabbing something off the bench on the other side of the room. Walking over, she put the tubular thing in Myst's mouth, before walking away to do something else.

Myst looked at the thing that was coming out of her mouth. It was thin, and made out of glass, and it had a red liquid in it. She mentally slapped herself for being slow. It was a thermometer.

_I blame it on the traq. _Myst thought to herself.

When the doc came back, she took the thermometer out of Myst mouth and looked at it.

"Hmm," was all she said, as she studied it.

"I'm half-elf," Myst reminded the dragonfly, when she saw that it was lower than most humans temperature.

"Oh, I'm well aware of that, my dear." She replied, shooting her a grin. "Its about three point-six degrees lower than it should be, but you are, as you said, _half-_elf, so it should be about there." Jazz lowered the thermometer and put a hand on her forehead. "Just it shouldn't be as high. Its supposed to be about point-three lower than that."

"Oh, OK." Myst replied, feeling her eyelids get heavy.

"Now, you must rest. I'll tell Hawkins that you woke, don't you worry." Jazz's voice trailed off as Myst fell into the land of dreamless dreams.

Myst awoke some time later, with something cool and soft on her cheek. Shifting her head, the thing fell off, before rising and licking her on the cheek.

"Myst'y! Myst'y!" Cha laughed.

"Well, Nice to see 'Misti' has woken up, ain't it, Changer?" Jim laughed also, placing a hand on Myst's shoulder.

"Hey guys." Myst whispered, watching Cha weave though her now upright, open fingers.

"You feeling alright?" Jim asked, no longer laughing.

"I- I think so. What happened?" Myst said, looking at the massive bruise on the side of Jim's face.

"Well, you were fighting a couple of people, and doing a great job of it too, if I may add, when someone hit you on the shoulder. Me and a couple of other people came down to make sure you were ok, when you started lashing out at everyone. When you stood up, I could tell you had lost your vision, so I went to steady you, and you hit me in the side of the head. After that, I knew you didn't know what you were doing, so I sent someone to get Jazz, and tried to keep as many people away as possible. Viper and another person tried restraining you, but.." Jim grinned. "You sure know how to fight."

Myst smiled, before replying, "Trained by the best!"

At this, both teens laughed. Jim decided now wasn't the best time to bring up the conversation from earlier, so just laughed with her.

"My, my, my. Glad your awake, I am." Jazz said, coming into the room with clean, freshly rolled bandages. "I'd hate to break up the party, but I gotta check on that cut of yours, Myst."

"Sure thing, doc." Myst laughed.

"That means removing your shirt." Jazz continued, waiting for her to blush in embarrassment.

"Sure." Myst said, before slowly grabbing the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head. Sitting up, she tossed it to the floor, and tried to get a look at the wound.

She heard Jim cough uncomfortably, before getting up and leaving the room. It was then she realized she wasn't with her crew. Though, it wasn't like she didn't have anything underneath. She had a bra on, for crying out loud. And my the looks of things, it wasn't cut with the rest of her skin.

"Well," Jazz started, in her usual sing-song voice, grabbing some antithetic and some cotton balls. "Lets get this cleaned."

Gently, Jazz dabbed on the cool liquid onto her cut.

"Doesn't this hurt?" Jazz asked, when Myst didn't hiss in pain.

"I've been though worse." Was the half-elf, half-humans response.

"Oh, like?" Jazz prodded, dabbing Myst wound again.

"Well, I once had a cut all the way to my bone, on my lower leg, I've still got the scar from that, too. Then there was the time I came across Captain Gantom-" Myst was cut off.

"No way! You went against him and lived?" Jazz asked in shock, looking at her.

"Just. I was unconscious after we slaughtered half the crew. My friend, Stor- Sally," Myst quickly checked herself, "Dragged me off the ship, and flew us away."

"Wow, that's something to tell your kids, isn't it?" Jazz grinned, tossing the cotton balls into the bin, and grabbing some bandages.

"If I live long enough." Myst joked.

"Well, with the number of scars on just your arms, either your a clumsy fighter, or who ever you fight again is really good." Jazz laughed, gently placing the bandage on her shoulder. "But I saw you fighting out there, and I have to say I'm impressed, so you can't be that bad a fighter."

Myst grinned, before showing a large scar on the right side of her hip. "That was what Gantom did to me. And here," Myst twisted to show her a scar just to the left of her spine, "Long John Silver. I have a few more, but there all by others I can't remember the names of."

"Wow, sounds like you've been in enough fights to know what your doing." Jazz replied, deeply impressed, as she tied off the bandage. "There you go, fit as a fiddle."

"Thanks," Myst said, jumping off the bed, pulling on her shirt, and heading for the door. Just as she made it halfway to the door, Jazz's voice called her back.

"Oh, no you don't. Get back here, young lady. You have to stay here for another twenty-two hours, before you get to your chores."

"Jazz, Jim'll kill me if I don't get my stuff done." Myst complained.

"No. Jim will kill _me_ if I let you leave. So, your staying." Jazz said, smirking.

As if to just prove her point, Jim came though the door. "Oh no you don't. Get back on that bed, young lady. You have to stay here for another twenty-two and a half hours."

"No way!" Myst argued, "Jazz said it was only twenty hours."

"If you don't get back on that bed now, then it will be twenty-three hours." Jim threatened.

Grumbling, Myst walked over to her bed, and lay down.

"Good girl," Jim teased, grinning at her, even though she wasn't looking in his direction. When the smirk went longer that the usual five seconds, Jazz became suspicious.

"Hawkins, may I have a word with you in my office?" Jazz offered, walking to another room and opening the door.

"Sure.." Jim replied, frowning and going though the door.

When they were both seated, Jazz started talking.

"Myst's health is in prime condition. I did a blood test while she was out, and it seems all her shots and vaccs are up to date." Jazz said, sorting paper files.

"But?" Jim asked, there was always a 'but'.

Jazz looked seriously into his worried, blue eyes. Forcing a smile, she continued, "But nothing. i was just informing you of her health."

"Oh, ok." Jim said, standing up. "Thanks."

"And one more thing," Jazz said, standing also, and putting on a sly smile.

"I've seen the way you look at her."

Myst sniffled a gasp as she listened in on their conversation. _Jim likes me?_ The thought was unbearable. Sitting down on the bed, she though about the possible things she could do. The best was telling him not to like her, but the most popular was to get rid of the problem, by getting rid of him.

She was so deep in though, that she nearly hit the roof when Jim tapped her on the shoulder.

"Whoa, careful," Jim said, sitting next to her.

"Sorry, just thinking." Myst mumbled off the excuse.

"Jazz said it was ok for you to come for a short walk around the ship, if you want to." Jim started.

"Yes!" Myst yelled, jumping up and looking at him in joy.

"Only a short one, but I figured you'd want to go for one anyway." Jim got up and walked over to the door, opening it for her. "Lady's first." he joked.

"Why, thank you," Myst said, walking though like a posh lady, and flicking her hair behind her in a stuck-up manner.

At this, Jim laughed, before mimicking her actions.

For the next three minutes, they walked around the ship, acting like rich people, and making a few of the other sailors point and laugh. Finally, Jim fell to the floor, no longer holding in his laugh. Jumping next to him, Myst lay down too. Jim watched her carefully out of the corner of his eye. He couldn't help it.

"Hey, look at that cloud." Myst interrupted his thoughts.

Looking up, through the sails, he saw lots of funny shaped clouds.

"Which one?" Jim asked, still looking at the sky.

"The one that's shaped like a puppy dog." Sure enough, there was what looked like a dog in the clouds. Of course, the body was way too small for the head, but they were clouds. They're not supposed to be perfect.

They lay, side by side, for a couple of minutes, pointing out clouds that looked like creatures. One of Myst favourites was one that looked like a sword.

"Come on, you should get back. "Jim said, about an hour later. They had left cloud watching half an hour ago, and started walking around the ship. Five minuets ago, they and settled down on the shrouds, just watching the space life swim past.

No response

"Myst?" Jim asked again turning his head to look at were she had rested her head on his left shoulder a few minutes ago.

Still no response.

"Misty." Jim asked, jiggling his shoulder a little.

Again, no response.

Jim just laughed and rested his head on hers.

"I love you," he whispered, smiling.


	10. Chapter 10 What did I do?

Heres the next chapter..

OMG EventHorizon6's latest story has just been completed! What you guys have missed out on! GO TO HER PAGE; READ HER BOOKS; AND REVEIW ON THEM! I'm deadly serious. You will love them! You liked OMGitsEmily's Fearless? Then you'll like EH6's storys. It begins with the orig movie, But with the OC Alice, then after they find TP, they have even more adventures! And then in her lastes, its about their kids, Tammy, Milo, and Lenard. Silver and his brother come into it, too, and a buch of other people! AND JIMS DAD COMES HOME!

You'll love the siries, trust me..  
You have to read it.

* * *

Chapter 10

"Am I allowed out yet?" Myst whined for what was the tenth time that day.

"Another hour, Myst," Jazz replied, automatically, for what was the tenth time that day.

"You said that ten minutes ago!"

"Then its only forty minutes to go." Jazz said. She was seriously thinking of cutting half an hour off her stay.

"Jazz-"

"Myst! Shut up! I told you when you can leave. And its not now." Jazz yelled, far past frustrated.

Myst held her head in shame.

"Didn't your mum ever tell you when enough was enough?" Jazz asked, holding back her anger.

When Myst didn't reply, Jazz became generally curious. "What happened?"

"Mum left me on dad's doorstep only a few days after I was born." She mumbled. "I had other mums, 'cause dad kept re-marrying and stuff like that, but it wasn't the same. My mum was a full elf, and elven mothers are supposed to teach their kids how to use their, um, powers.." she whispered the last part.

"Oh, and what are they?" Jazz whispered, sitting next to her.

Myst smiled shyly, still looking at her lap. "Elements. I can control water best, but I love fire more. Air is pretty basic, but earth is the hardest."

"Ooh, interesting. And how did you learn these things?" Jazz asked getting up and moving around the room.

"A friend of mine found a book on it, and she kinda helped me. Its really hard, only being half elf, but I'm getting there." Myst watched her work for a few minutes, before opening her mouth to speak again.

"Another half hour, Myst." Jazz said, knowing what she was about to ask.

"Dammit," Myst muttered under her breath, jokingly.

"Ha-ha, its OK." Jazz said when her thoughts were told true.

Grinning, Myst got up. "Need any help? I got half an hour to kill before I can go."

"No, you can go early." She replied, form the back room.

"Serious?" Myst choked, not believing a word.

"Sure. If anyone asks, you were an angel." Jazz laughed at the last part.

"Thanks, and sorry for being a pain today." Myst said, closing the door behind her.

Just as she was walking down the stairs to the galley to get a purp, she heard Jim call out.

"Hey Myst. You know your supposed to be in sick-bay for another half an hour, right?"

"Nope! Got out early. Something about being an angel.." She joked, looking at him. Quickly, she dropped the smile and looked at his serious face. "Jim?" Myst asked, confused.

"Your supposed to be back in there for another half hour." Jim said, obviously pissed off about something.

"I was just getting-" Myst started.

"Myst! Get back in there now!" Jim growled.

"I didn't-"

"Myst!"

"James Hawkins!" A deep voice covered up Myst reply. "What did your cabin girl do, two minuets after leaving sick-bay?"

"She's supposed to be in there for another half an hour!" Jim yelled quietly.

"Hawkins. State room, now." Sirius commanded, pointing him in the right direction.

As Jim left, Sirius spoke to Myst.

"I'm sorry. He's been like that all day. He got word from his mother that she's ill at the moment, and he really wants to go back and see her. I've tryed reasoning with him, but he's still yelling at everyone. If he doesn't fix up his act soon, I'll be suspending him to the brig for a couple of days." Sighing, he finished, told her to swab the deck, and dismissed her.

"Yes sir," Myst replied, before walking down the stairs to the galley. Quietly as possible, she grabbed a fruit, a bucket of water and a sponge, and walked back up on deck. Thinking she had gotten away with snagging the piece of fruit, she didn't notice until the last moment the person standing in front of her.

"And where are ye going with one of my best purps?" Max asked, hands on hips.

"Um," Myst answered, looking up slightly at him. "On deck?" was her suggested answer.  
"I don't much like thieves," And with that, he gabbed the fruit off of her, tossed it back in the barrel, and dragged Myst up on deck. "Start with your choirs, like a good girly." He teased.

Cursing under her breath, she swore that the next person she would kill was that mean, self-centered bully.

She was still muttering curses when Mitcheal came up to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"I suggest you stop with the curses, young Myst." He whispered. "People are starting to stare."

Automatically, Myst looked around. No one was looking at them, and besides, she wasn't speaking loud enough.

She shot a confused look at the second mate, who just grinned innocently back, before walking away.

"Thanks," She said, feeling her mood lighten.

"No problem." He grinned, walking over to the other side of the ship.

Smiling, she continued scrubbing the floorboard, washing away two or three days of grime away. After a bit, though, she dropped the smile and just continued working. Her arm was killing her, but she decided to work though the pain, gritting he teeth.

"Myst, you shouldn't' work so hard on that shoulder of yours," Viper said, coming up and grabbing a scrub.

Grinning a fake smile, Myst replied, "It doesn't hurt that much."

"Sure it doesn't. Relief is shown all over your face." Viper shot back, also smiling.

"I'll live," Myst said, grtting her teeth as she struggled with a harder spot.

"Do you mine if I help you?" Viper asked, already scrubing.

She was about to decline the help, but thought better of it. "Sure, I love it if you helped me."

Suddenly, Nich, a bear-like person, came up and grabbed a scrub. "Nice to see you warking hard, Myst," He growled, smiling, before scrubbing the deck a few feet away.

Shaking her head, she cought site of someone else on her left, kneeling down to help scrub. Almost taken back, she paused her scrubing. Quickly, she did a 360* and saw everyone who wasn't on watch or doing other things was helping her wash the deck. She sat frozen, watching as people did her choires. There were people washing the deck, wiping down the solarsails so the sunlight can get to the pannals. People were cleaning, sanding down and re-oiling the railings, and all Myst could do was stare.

Since when did people help her? What had she done? No one ever helped her. Not her older brothers, Finn, Jaso, and Joshepheth, or any of her younger brothers or sisters. And when she was in sea, and was doing hard jobs around the ship, her friends didn't help her. Eventually, she had just stopped asking for help, and not long after that, she had started refusing help.

"You just gonna sit there watching as we all do the work?" Mitcheal asked, climbing down the shrouds.

Smiling, Myst continued scrubbing. After an hour, the past few days of unstarted jobs around the ship where done, and people were still asking for things to do. Taking the position of commander, she got people checking the guy-ropes aloft, making sure the engines were in good order, and to clean any grit out of them. She got others to check the food and fresh water stores, others to check the actual solarsails, and everything else she could think of. And everyone did it. That was what suprised Myst most. With her other crew, when she told them to do something, she would catch a lot of grumbling and such from her crew. If it got too bad, the captian would come out and remind every one who was in charge when she wasn't around. When she yelled at them, they tryed to get the job done as fast as possible, because all the hard work in the worlk was better than hearing one of her lectures.

She glanced over at the quarterdeck, and saw Sirius; Jim and Max watching her and the crew. Sirius said something to Jim, nudging him, at which Jim smiled a weak smile at.

Glancing around to make sure every one was doing something important, she made her way up to the quarterdeck and soluted the caption.

"How is she holding?" Sirius asked, talking about the ship.

"She's ship-shape captian," Myst in between Jim and Sirius and looked out at the main deck. "We had a few problems in the boiler room, but its all fixed now. I dare say its running smother now than it was before we left." She didn't mention that she was the one to fix it, "One of the solar pannels was hit by a small metieor, but its only minor. It dosn't affect us by much more than point one persent, which is good, don't you agree?"

"Yes, very good." Sirius exclamed. "Anything else you need to report?"

"Yes, one more thing, actually. We are running low on fresh water. If we could refuel at the closest stop, it would be advisable." Myst said, still standing erect, hands clasped behind her back, looking out at the crew.

"Well, If I didn't see it, I wouldn't've believed it." Max said, watching the crew also.

"Pray tell, Myst," Sirius asked, turning to her. "Have you ever help a position on a ship before?"

Slanting the truth, Myst replied, "I was second mate on a failing ship. It turned out half of the crew were total- um.. lazy people." Myst checked herself. "I took on second in command when the real second mate was taken into the brig for not doing his job. When we finally reached our destination, the entire crew was either in the brig, or sleeping. Most of them were sent to jail for not doing anything, and I most of the pay, which, on my part, was good, because I sent most of it to my brothers.." She stopped there, not wanting to give too much away.

"And how are your brothers?" Sirius asked, turning back to the main deck.

"They're great. Finn's flying the univers, wishing he was searchin for gold, Josepheth is an aprentice sail's-maker, and Jaso is working to make enough to go to a good university. He wants to become a doctor.

"Mary, my younger sister, is training to be a teacher, Jess is working as a dress maker, and all the rest arn't old enough to earn a living, being under fourteen."

"How old are you?" Max asked, looking at her.

"Sixteen in March." Myst said, almost proudly.

"Thats only two months away," She heard Jim mumble from her right.

After a pause, Max asked, "How's that shoulder of yours holding up?"

"Good, I guess." Myst replied, before telling a lizard like creature to do check on the others downstairs, in the galley, who were supposedly doing the dishes. Myst wasn't too sure on that fact.

After five minutes with no response from the Lizardian, Myst decided to check herself.

Walking down the stairs, she gasped at the site in front of her.

* * *

OoOo Cliffhanger!

Hope you liked it!

HG96

PS READ EH6 STORYS!


	11. Chapter 11 Drugged

Thank you EH6 for your review... btw guys, REVIEW! It makes me feel soooo super better after a tiring, boring day of my teenage life. If your signed in, I'll give you a big thanks for it, and If you have any questions, I'll answere them (unless they're question that will spoil the story if I answere them).

anyways, I found the perfect punishment for you who havn't read EventHorizions6's storys yet.. and don't worry, Sarah'll be fine. I'll make sure she getts beter soon. XD and there are no longlasting effects on Jim, just so you know. He'll be fine once he knows his mum's ok.

enjoy!

HG96

* * *

Chapter 11

Gawking at the people and the walls in the room, Myst tried to find her words.

Jim came up behind her, and took one look at the mess, before bursting out laughing.

The entire room was covered in bubbles!

"What happened?" Myst almost yelled.

Everyone in the mess looked at each other, not wanting to be the first to explain.

"I'm waiting." Myst said, glaring at them.

"Um, Well, um, yeah, um," One of the sailors stuttered. "Um, you know, just, um, well, um-"

"Quit it with the 'Ums'" Myst actually yelled.

The smallest person in the room stepped forward. "Um, I don't know how to tell you, but-"

"Just get on with it." Myst said, sighing in frustration.

"Ok, we, had a bubble fight." He whispered quietly. Too quietly for most people to hear, but Myst's ears picked it up, no problem.

"First, before I lose it, are you going to clean up this mess?" Myst asked, keeping her now almost loose temper and looking at the other.

Everybody nodded madly.

"Second, I'd like to know _why_ you did this."

Everyone looked at each other again.

"Well, from what I gathered," The lizardian said, fixing up his glasses, "Jones, here, accidentally tossed water on Trinity, which made her throw her hands up in surprise, spilling the water in her bucket all over the floor. Every one seemed to grab a rag, and helped mop it up, when Penelope, threw some bubbles at Jamie, but accidentally hit Tyler instead. Tyler threw some more bubbles back at Penn, but missed, and hit Taylor, and you can see where this is going, can't you, ma'am?"

"Unfortunately," Myst muttered. "Just get this mess cleaned up, please." She paused. When had she started saying please? She shook her head. This stupid crew were making her go soft.

"Yes, ma'am," she heard as she left.

Just before she got up on deck, she called down the stairs, "Remember to have fun doing so."

It was silent for a moment, before she heard cheers come up from under her.

Myst grinned. Making people happy somehow made her happy. She blamed them for making her go soft, but still. It sent a shiver of joy down her spine when she heard them cheering.

"What are you grinning about?" Jim asked, walking next to her.

"Nothing, just the fact that I'm going soft." She replied, grinning at him.

"That's good. But I'd like to know, did I have any influence in your 'going soft'?" Jim laughed, bumping her gently with his shoulder.

She looked at him for a moment, before looking away, blushing. _Stupid Jim,_ she thought, turning a deep shade of red.

"Ooh, is Myst blushing?" Jim teased, standing in front of her.

Myst looked at him, confused. First he hated her, then it was neutral, then suddenly, it was like they never argued.

Jim just continued grinning, but his eyes were empty of any emotion. Either the captain had given him something, or he was doing a good job of hiding his frustration. Myst guessed the first one. He didn't look like he usually did.

"Excuse me, Jim, I must report this to the Captain," Myst said, excusing herself from the conversation.

"Sure thing!" He said happily, looking around.

He was defiantly drugged, Myst figured.

Walking up the Sirius's state room, she knocked twice.

"Come in," She heard the spider-did call from the other side of the heavy door.

Coming in she looked around. There was no visible damage to the room, which means Jim didn't get too angry.

"I'd like to talk to you about Jim," Myst started nervously.

Sirius fixed up the papers in his tow of his hands, and motioned for her to sit on the chair on the other side of his desk.

Sitting, she looked hard at him.

"I'll admit now, I put some tranquilizers in his coffee when he was in here, just to calm him down-" Sirius started,

"You drugged him!" Myst accused. She had done some cruel things in her life, but she was deeply against drugging.

"No, I simply calmed him down. Like you what happened to you the other day, just not so much. He knows what he's doing, just he's now no longer going to get upset at the littlest thing." Sirius finished, hands clasped in front of him and resting on the desk.

Myst frowned, not liking the ordeal any more than she was a minute ago. Grunting, Myst got up and started toward the door. "That'll be all, Sir," She said, opening the door.

"Very well, Myst." Myst heard him say as she closed the door.

Taking a deep breath, she started toward the galley, smelling lunch. The deck was mostly deserted, except for the few people doing noon watch.

She saw him on the shrouds, one of his favourite places on the ship. She figured that there would be no point going over to him, in his state of mind. But instead of going down to get lunch, she stood there, leaning against the railing on the other said of the ship, just watching him.

He was practicing some knots on a piece of string. She watched him tie a knot, before untying it, and doing another.

She was watching him for a few minutes, when he came to a hard knot. Well, it seemed hard as he kept redoing it all the time.

Rolling her eyes, she walked over to him, her inner pride not letting her walk away.

Quietly, she walked over, slid up the shrouds, and sat next to him. Gently taking the rope out of his hands, she redid the knot, not saying a word.

When she was done, she handed the rope back, and she watched his hands as he did the knot he was trying to do earlier, just now he got it right.

When he moved on to another knot, Myst got off the shrouds and walked away.

That was the reason she hated drugs. They did things to ones mind.

Grabbing lunch, she sat a table in a dark corner, playing with Cha and a slightly depressed Morph.

"Whats wrong, Morphy?" She asked, tickling him. She watched as he changed into a sad looking Jim on the shrouds.

"Oh," Myst muttered, looking at her sandwitch. "You know he's upset about his mum." She said, "Sirius gave him something so he wouldn't freek out like he was earlier. He'll be fine in a few days, don't worry." She said the last part to the pink blob.

"Ok," Morph replied, picking up and eating some of Myst's crumbs.

She just watched him for a bit, lost in thought.

Now would be easiest, he wasn't even himself. But it would also be a bad name for her if there was a trace of a drug of any kind. They liked doing tests just to make sure that it was a fair fight.

Sighing, she grabbed Cha and gave the blue morph a hug. The cool skin of the morph on her face made her feel better.

"Oh, Changer. What am I gonna do?"

* * *

Have you worked it out yet? hopefully not..

OMG I did the best thing today! I connected this chapter and three chapters I had written, like, two months ago, and now I bet you can't wait to read it! Its gonna be EPIC! All (well, most) questions will be answered!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 12 Stupid Hawkins Boy

yay, next chapter up! things are starting to heat up between Jim and Myst.. and its gonna get better and better until.. BAM! you wonder how u missed it in the privious chapters... seriously, I wish I could see the look on your face when you re-read it after Myst's secret has been torn open to Jim and u guys! I can't wait to post it as much as i bet u can't wait to read it!

Anyways, enjoy this chapter, and read EH6's story! and sorry for the short chapter.. this one was written ages ago in the days of short chapters..

* * *

Chapter 12

The next day, Myst was polishing the railings. Jim had gone with the captain to confirm some business things, leaving Myst alone to her thoughts.

She was vaguely aware of some of the crew challenging each other, but she didn't take any notice-  
Until one of them tripped over her, almost making her fall of the edge of the ship, and she just managed to grab the shrouds.

"Hey!" Myst yelled, spinning around. She dropped the rag and polish, and glared at the Cobra-like sailor. "What was that for?"

"What where you doing in the middle of our dare? Ssss" He replied.

"Uh, _working_!" She challenged. "What about _you_?"

"Look, me and my matesss have nothing to do, so we dared each other to seeee who could get up the shroudsss fasstessst." he explained, with the tinest bit of sarcasm.

"Idiot! I could have fallen off the ship. And you and your mates were having a little game." Myst accused angrily.

"Yeah, well, you weren't ssssupposed to get in the way like you did." he accused back.  
Swiftly, Myst punched him across his face, before kneeing him in what was probably the chest.

Rough hands grabbed Myst from behind, probably one of the Cobras friends. Myst just pulled her foot up behind her, and kicked the back of his knee. The grip on her was lessend just enough for her to pull away. She had learned a few tricks of fighting in the many years of her life. And so far, she had been able to put them to good use several times.

She quickly lunged for the cobra, but slipped on the rag she had dropped earlier, and ended up falling face first on the deck.

Myst let out a quiet moan of pain, she could taste blood from were her tongue was between her teeth when she landed.

She heard someone snuffling laughter, and looked up to see the cobra and his friends snickering. Adrenalin rushed though her veins as she jumped up, lunging again for the cobras now-vonourable neck. This time, he would die, a slow and painful death...

But a certain someone quickly pulled her short with a shout.

"Myst!" Jim yelled from the wheel.

Myst growled at the cobra, before glaring at the stupid Hawkins boy.

"What?" She yelled back.

"I think I should be the one asking the questions here, not you." He said, running up to her, with a _very_ disapproving look in his face. Even the way he ran said that he was angry.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the cobra and his friends trying to slink away.

"Mr Andromeda." Jim looked at the cobra, "You were involved in this as much as she was."

"But- It wasss her fault! Ssshe wass in our way." Mr Andromeda complained, trying to give all the blame to Myst.

"That may be so, but I saw enough to know that you and your friends can be blamed for, not only challenging each other, but also brawling." Sirius said, coming up behind Jim.

The cobra looked down at his tail, as if embarrassed.

The captain glared at the group. "Mr Aries, please escort these _nerfites_ down to the brig. They are to stay in solitude until this time tomorrow. Normal rations." he said over his shoulder to the goat-like sailor.

"Yessir." Aries said, looking at the group. One glare was enough to encourage the sailors to move willingly toward the stairs to below deck.

Myst was just about to follow, when Jim put out his arm, stopping her. When she looked at him in confusion, Jim just gave her a disapproving look, and Myst figured it meant 'don't look a gift horse in the mouth'. She quickly stood at attention as Sirius, and everyone else left.

Myst could still taste the blood in her mouth, but the bleed was slowing down. She shifted uncomfortably with the taste. It was one thing to want to shed blood, it was another thing altogether to drink it.

"Yes?" Myst managed to ask though her blood-slick mouth, still standing at attention, but not looking at Jim.

He paused for a moment, before speeking. "Dismissed." was all he said, before walking away.

Myst quickly picked up her rag and polish, and continued her job, coming to the conclusion that Jim's glare(and almost silence) was far worse than confinement to the brig.

Anytime.

* * *

OoOo Jim's mad at Myst. How long will this last?

Just so you know, Jim's _very_ disappointed with her, cuz the drug is wering off.

Plz comment. No flames, or no story. 'Cause it'll all burn with my laptop.


	13. Chapter 13 Broken secrets

Ekk.. another short chapter! This is gonna be insane.. hopefully the next chapter is longer.. but as I havn't completed it yet.. I don't know!

This is the brill chapter where you learn Myst'secret.. and no, i didn't forget the other 's'

Also, I'm gonna be posting pics of Myst on deviantART soon so you can see waht she kinda looks like. I already have one of when she's about 10, anther of when she's 12-13, and one when she's 15, the age she is in the story (all in munga cept in the last one.. not too sure what style that is yet..). I also have a few of Jim, when he's happy and when he gets angry in Part 2! yez.. it gets interesting...

Read EH6's storys.. I'm out of threats, so just read 'em...

* * *

Chapter 13

Two days later, they still hadn't talked to each other, and Myst was getting anious, but at the same time, she was relived. It would mean doing her job would be easier, not almost impossible.

She was eating lunch at one of the tables down in the Galley, in the darkest corner she could find. The darkness was representing her mood.

"You not feelin' to well, lass?" the cook asked when he had noticed the cabin girl had been sitting in the same position for almost an hour.

"Nah, Jim won't talk to me." Myst stated, fiddling with her pocket knife.

"So he don't even tell ya what ta' do no more?" Max asked, trying to lighten her mood.

"That's just it. He won't even to that half the time. He gets one of the crew to tell me what to do." Myst sunk lower in her chair. "It's like I don't even exist any more," she whispered to herself.

"I don' think that's true," Max broke off at the sound of some one coming down the stairs. "Ah! Just the man I needed to see. Come here, Hawkins."

"Yes?" Jim said, walking over. Myst slipped further into the darkness, hoping he wouldn't see her. She thought about casting an unnoticing spell, but thought the better of it when Max started talking.

"Your cabin girl, here, is a li'l upset 'bout the fact that you ain't talkin' to her."

"I've been busy." Jim said, looking harshly at Myst, before attempting to walk off. What happened, though, was his face somehow ended up meeting with the floorboards.

Max took two steps away from the young Half-ling.

Jim, by this time, had gotten up on his hands and knees, and looked at Myst over his shoulder.

"Wha- what did you do?" He whispered, terrified.

"You can't walk away from me!" Myst said, getting up from where she was sitting. Her face darker than black. "No one walks away from me!"

Jim was now utterly confused, not to mention terrified out of his wits. Someone, or something, had pushed him down. It couldn't have been Myst, because she was still sitting at the time, and the cook wouldn't pull a stunt like that. There was no one else in the galley...

It was then he felt a pain in his back that could only be the beginning of a very large bruise. He brought in a hiss of air, and realized he was soaked.

"Yeah, I'm a half-elf, and I have powers, but you're looking at me like I just grew another two heads." Myst was frustrated. Why wouldn't he be utterly paranoid of her right now? Then she remembered. She was a simple cabin girl in the kings' fleet. She rolled her eyes at her own stupidity and put the water that was circling her back in the bucket.

Jim crawled away from her, still on hands and knees, soaked to the skin and pale faced.

The stood/sat there staring at each other for possibly another hour, though, in reality, it was only a minute.

"You're really a half-ling?"

"I'm sorry, I- I shouldn't have hurt you like that," Myst mumbled, embarrassed.

Jim was about to say something, but suddenly there was shouts from above deck.

"Kids, stay down. I'll be right back." Max said, going up the stairs.

After a few seconds, he came running down the stairs.

"Hawkins, we're being boarded by pirates, get down to the captain as fast as possible and tell him." Max said, pulling small guns out of one of the closets in the kition.

Max handed a gun to Jim and Myst. "Both of you stick together. Myst, I hope that ability of yours comes to good use." Max commanded, before running up the stairs.

Jim Looked at Myst, and she looked back. For now, they would have to set their differences aside, and work together.

"Jim, Follow me." Myst said, running up the staires.

"Hey, you're supposed to be following me!" Jim snapped.

Myst stopped halfway up the stairs. _Damn that drug!_ She cursed.

"Jim," She started, "I like you, a lot. But do you have any idea of why I'm on this ship? Why _they_ are on this ship?" She paused for effect. "I got on this ship with orders from my clan, but I'm about to make one of the most stupidest mistakes I think I'll ever make. But, in a way, its the smartest. You have to trust me. Or you'll die."

Jim just stared at her.

_I'll _what_? Die? But.._

_Oh, my gosh, "you have to trust me", "Why they are here", "Why I'm here",_

The truth hit him hard.  
"Myst, you-your here to kill me." Jim accused

"The boy finally court on!" Myst said, sarcastically, throwing her hands up in the air. "Now you move your but, and follow me, or I kill you right now!" She growled.

Jim raised his gun at her. "I don't listen to pirates." He growled back.

"You listened to Silver, didn't you? He was one of the worst in his time." She said, smugly. She knew he had no comeback to that, so she ran up to him, and was about to pull him up the staires, when one of the real pirates came down.

"Ah, Jim Hawkins. So nice to see you. And Mystery, one of the most feared pirates these days. I'm so glad I get to meet both of you on such a beautiful day." The Human-hybrid pirate said, walking closer.

"Back off, Gantem." Myst said, stepping in front of Jim, gun ready to shoot the half demon.

"But Mystery, If you kill me, think of how much you'd get paid, if you went to the officials. So there's nothing stopping you." He grinned. He had come across her once before, and she had the perfect opportunity to kill him, but she let him live.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang, and Gantem fell to the floor.

Jim stepped back, horrified.

"Jim, come with me." She said, tuning around and reaching out her hand.

Jim looked at the dead pirate, Myst, and then the gun in his hands.

Slowly, he raised the gun so Myst was looking down the barrel.

"Mystery." Jim said, darkly."You shouldn't have even tryed to show your face here. As soon as the captain knows-"

"Yeah, yeah, now that my cover has been blown, I'm gonna be hung and all that. But for now, let me save your life."

Jim heard more pirates coming close to the staires, and lowed his gun. Quickly, he shot a hole in the floorboards, and took her hand.

* * *

See? can't you see it? re-read the story! the look on your face.. Its right there! I hid nothing! XD It dose get better.. don't worry. You'll learn a bit more about Myst as the story gose along..

Thanx for reading! (and no, it hasn't ended yet..)

HG96


	14. Chapter 14 Tears of Happiness

Ekk! Quick update on my life: i have a heep of shows this weekend,last night (friday night) lunch time today (saturday), and another one tomoz afternoon (plz tell me u know what day THAT is..) so this would've been up by, like, idk.. ages ago, if it wernt for that. cuz i had teck and dress rehersals last weekend, and i got WAY behind on my homework monday and tusday and i was gonna post the next chapterWednesday, but i had another teck rehersal, and i guess ur getting the idea..

anyways!.. heres a nice long chappie 4 u.

and as always, reviews r welcome, and appreiated.. so PLZ REVIEW! plz?

g2g2 sleep.. long day tomoz, and besides, my beds nice and warm now from my laptop... uhh.. i'm tired.. so i really hope u like this.. and.. *sigh* i g2g to sleep.. *eyes droop..* G-night.. plz review.. wish me luck on my last show 4 the weekend... *Yawn* uh.. *falls asleep...*

* * *

Chapter 14

"This way to the longboats," Jim said, leading Myst down a corridor.

"Jim," Myst said, taking her hand from his, "Its this way." she continued, walking down another one in the opposite direction.

"Oh," Jim replied, too drugged to be embarrassed.

There was a shout from above, and Myst grabbed his hand and dragged him down the path.

Jim had a flash-back of when he was in a similar positon with another pirate. Only this time, he was running with her, not away from them.

He heard Myst almost.. Laughing?

"Myst?" He asked, already almost exhausted.

"What?" she said, smiling as she looked over her shoulder. "Oh, come on, I haven't done this in ages!" She turned around and continued running properly.

They ran for a bit more, weaving in and out around wires, barrels, and anything else that was in their way, when Myst tripped over a clear-coloured wire on the ground.

"Omph!" Myst exclaimed, wincing again at the taste of blood from her still sore tongue.

When Jim stopped to help her up, Myst waved him off and told him to keep going. She would keep up.

Air-bending herself up, she chased him through to the longboat hold.

Slamming the door behind her, she watched as Jim looked around the now sealed room in confusion.

Shaking her head, she grabbed Jim's hand, and pulled him over to the wall. Moving a few boxes out of her way, she tried to shift a large sheet of metal off the wall.

"Jim, help me already!" She growled, trying to move it, when she noticed him just standing there, watching.

When he didn't react, Myst sighed, frustrated, and placed both hands evenly, chest height, on the metal, and concentrated.

When she heard him gasp, she knew it was working. Even Myst gave a slight gasp as she felt the metal liquefy under her fingers. Carefully, and very slowly, she shifted the metal away from the gap in the wall, before repositioning it in its original form next to the emergency walkway. _Well, that wasn't as hard as I thought it would be, _Myst thought to herself, as she finished bending metal for the very first time.

After the sheet was back to looking like a sheet, she ran though the door, no longer caring if he followed or not.

"How did you know this was here?" Jim whispered, catching up to her.

"I've spent a lot of time in the long-boat hold, as well as the cargo hold," Myst whispered back, over her shoulder. Suddenly, there were footsteps overhead, just as the pathway moved down to a crawl space. Getting down on her knees, she shuffled through, hoping that he didn't make a noise behind her.

Three minutes later, They climbed out of the crawl space, into the very barricaded state room.

She noticed The first and second mate, as well as Max, trying to hold the door against the army behind it.

Quickly running up, she helped hold the door closed, smirking. They thought that the entire room was safe.. Well, she'd show them!

"Myst!" She heard Sirius exclaim, looking at her in surprise. "How did you get in here?"

She grinned. "Half human, half elves have their ways.." she replied, before backing up when Jim came over, and closing the secret passage way.

Dusting off her hands, she looked at the few crew members in the room.

"Back away from the door," she demanded, "And for what I'm about to do, _please_ don't kill me, because if the thought even crosses your mind, I swear you won't survive this fight."

Pulling her laser gun out of her pants, she motioned for them to move out of the way.

Almost instantly, the door swung open, and a few of the offenders were shoved in.

"So nice of you to drop in," Mystery said, smoothly, aiming the gun at the heads of the pirates on the ground.

The entire group froze, staring at her.

"Move, I call my gang, and you die, before you know what hit you." She growled.

I looked at her. I never thought I'd meet her, the Mystery, that is. When I was twelve, I used to pretend we were friends, that she had asked me to join her in her hunt around the universe. Or I pretended to fight against her, and kill her easily. But seeing her in front of me, I knew that she wouldn't go down easily.

I grabbed my gun, too, and stood next to her, aiming at the heads of the ones still standing at the door.

"Back up." I heard her growl. And ever so slowly, they backed up, the ones on the floor getting up. Stepping in unison, Myst and I followed them out the door, onto the quarter-deck, down the stairs and onto the main deck, and back onto their ship. All the while, everyone kept their eyes fixed on the two teens, terrified out of their wits of the girl, and trying to work out who the heck the guy next to her was.

Suddenly, someone yelled "That's Jim Hawkins!" At that, I hesitated my pace just the tiniest, when I heard my name, but continued with my pace next to Myst.

Everyone grabbed their guns, an aimed it at Jim.

"Move Mystery, and James here get blasted to the next century!" One of them yelled from the back.

"Make a move, and you all die," Myst challenged back.

It was silent for a moment, before I noticed Myst's face paling quickly. I didn't catch her next move, but I remember being suddenly thrown back, hitting the stairs hard. I felt pain and heat engulf me in mere moments, suddenly blacking out with the sound of a fight in the distance..

Myst heard the click of a gun just before you pull the trigger to kill someone. She couldn't see the gun, but she had a good idea of where it was aiming.

Spinning around to face Jim, she air-bended him away from her, accidental hitting him again the stairs. Wincing, she placed a ring of fire around him, like a force field, before lighting her hands with blue fire, and sending fire balls in the direction of the pirates. She managed to send some of them flying back into the ship, one of them trying to dodge, but instead being burned.

Spinning, she jumped over as a laser bullet whizzed past her, just managing to avoid it. She watched the angle of the bolt as she jumped over it. When she landed, she shot her blue fire out in that angle. Not even caring if she actually hit anyone, she dropped to the floor, and rolled as the pirates came charging to her, attempting to trample her underfoot. As soon as she was surrounded, she jumped up and set the clothes of the people closest to her on fire, before air-bending herself out of the fight. Landing softly, she grabbed her gun out of her belt, where she had put it just after shoving Jim into safety.

Aiming, she shot down thee pirates, before noticing that most of the crew were doing the same. In about 15 minutes, it was all over. The invading pirates were now dead, Gantom was placed on his ship, and they were sent back out into space to drift.

Running over to the still burning fire, she extinguished it, and cradled Jim head in her lap. Rolling him over, she checked for any injuries along his back, lifting up his shirt as she would for anyone on her old ship. There was what seemed to be a bit of a bruise on his back, which she knew was going to turn all kinds of shades of black and blue in a few hours. Setting him back on his back, she moved his messy hair out of his eyes lovingly, ignoring the guns now pointed at her head from the rest of the crew.

Sighing, she gently stoked his cheek. Closing her eyes, she let a single tear slide down her cheek, before looking back up at the crew she once called hers.

She placed Jim's head down, back on the staircase, and stood up. She walked up to the caption, almost smiling as the people cowered away from her in fear. Right now, she tried to ignore them, knowing a wrong move would leave her dead.

"Mystery," Sirius greeted, not sure weather to be scared, angry, or happy.

"Captain Sirius." Myst greeted, voice as flat as a board of wood under her feet.

He sighed, as if not sure what to do next.

Finally, he said, "I guess I should have known it was you."

"I was undercover."

"I know that now."

It was silent for a few moments, before Myst asked The Big Question.

"Will you let me live?"

Sirius was still silent.

"I helped get rid of the pirates," Myst mumbled, looking at her shoes, and hoping that that would be enough.

"I guess you did." He replied, not looking at her. "Without you we would've been killed."

"Your welcome?" Myst looked at him, now hoping against hope.

Sirius grunted a reply, just looking at her, judging her.

"I'll pretend I don't know your on this ship, if you pretend to not be The Mystery, understood?"

Myst stared at him, wide-eyed, almost not believing her good luck. "Really?" She asked, almost bouncing on her feet.

"Only if you keep your side of the deal, as you did save our necks." Sirius smiled gently at her, before dismissing her and walking away.

Myst just stood there, shocked.

When she finally turned around, she saw Jazz looking Jim over, and putting something under his nose.

She saw him twitch, and finally wake up.

"Mystery," He mumbled, coming to.

"Hey, Jim," She whispered, coming over. She ignored Jazz slinking away from her in fear, concentrating on just getting to his side, most of her energy whipped from her from the fight and from using her powers.

"Myst-" He started again, looking at her, but was cut off.

"Its Misty for now." She whispered, moving a wet strand of hair off his sweat-slicked face.

He smiled, lifting a hand to her and brushing a lock of her hair behind her ears.

Closing her eyes, she allowed herself to finally cry.

She cried for the death of so many she had killed that day

She cried for her almost betrayer.

She cried from relief that she that her life had been spared.

She cried because she no longer had to be The Mystery, and that she could be herself.

She cried for the pain she had caused Jim, pushing him into the staircase.

And she cried, just because she hadn't cried for so long.

And the best part of it? Jim sat up and held her until she stopped. But that just made her cry even more.

But they were tears of happiness.


	15. I Forgive You

Hmm.. I promised EventHorizon6 that I'd post this before friday, so here it is!

oh, and please please pleasepleasepleasePLEASE review! it means the world to me and of you don't... uh.. [ I'll just glare at you..

As this is a really short chapter, I'm gonna tell you about my life amt.. Well, tomoz, I'm going to Cuboree, which, for those of you who don't know, is like a jamboree(I garentee most of you have at least heard of it, if not, look it up in the dictionary or ask dad, he'd know.) but only five days. Its for cubs aged 9 to 11 years old, and basicly, they wander around a park, doing various activites just for the fun of it. they DO have a program daily, but they mostly just wander, and its up to the Verture and Scout Helpers to point them in the right direction.. literaly... thats why I'm going. as well as one of my closest friends from where I'm living now. its gonna be EPIC as we say

anyways, on with the story..

and _**please**_ review

ta

* * *

Chapter 15

An hour later, Myst was coming out of the bathroom, after having the longest and best wash she had had in a long, _long _time. People still shied away from her, but not as much as they did at first.

Shaking her head, she saw some water droplets fly from her long wet hair. She heard that full-elves could bend water out of their hair, but all she could do is get rid of the worst.. Sometimes it sucked being only _half-_elf. She just felt almost sorry for the full-humans. They couldn't do half of the thing she could do. But then, she could only do half the things a full elf could do..

Sighing and shaking her head again, at herself, she headed upstairs to the main deck. After her half and hour sob-fest, she felt so much lighter, finally having all the stress wash out of her.

She saw Jim being seen by Jazz, even though he seemed fine to Myst. Running up, she spun on the spot half way, air bended herself up the next set of stairs, and stood next to Jim. Jazz backed off a bit, weary, but not as much as she was before, which was good, in Myst's book.

"Hey, Misty," Jim said, glancing her way, as Jazz tied off the bandage around his chest. Turns out, Myst air-bending skills were a little better than she thought, ans she had ended up breaking a rib, and bruising most of his back. He had been lifted onto the main deck after Myst had finished crying, and was told to clean herself up. Obeying, she left Jim to the care of the other sailors.

"You ok?" she asked him, watching as Jazz finished tying off the bandage.

"Been better," He laughed, "But I've also been worse."

"How so?" Misty asked, looking up at the shrouds as one of the crew members jumped from one main mast to the next.

"Solar-surfing." Jim replied. " When I was first learning, I fell so many times I can't even count them on all the bones on my body, and once, I was surfing through a canyon, and I tried to turn when the canyon turned, but I accidental crashed into the wall. I broke my right leg, and my left wrist, and almost broke my neck, but I don't know how I didn't."

"Wow," Misty looked at him in awe.

"Yeah, I was in hospital for weeks!"

"Did you learn your lesson?" Misty asked, poking him.

"No."

Misty, Jim, Jazz and a few other sailors laughed at this.

"Honestly.." Misty muttered, still laughing.

It was just as Misty was getting into her hammock that night, when Changer flew up to her with a round, metal, beeping object in her mouth. Misty swore, before taking it and tuning it on.

"What happened?" Storm Bird, AKA Sasha AKA Sally said, popping up about a centimeter above the devise, and stood about an inch high. "We saw the pirates attack, but we were too far away to help! Are you OK? Did you kill him? Gimme details!"

"We're all fine. No one was killed, but there was a few that were badly injured. And no, I didn't kill Jim, I didn't have a chance."

"Did anyone learn your secret?"

Misty hesitated, as if thinking about her answer.

"No."

"That's good," Storm Bird sighed. "Well, I got to go. See ya!" The hologram turned off, and Misty let her hand fall to her side.

She heard someone cough behind her, and Misty spun around in fear.

It was only Jim.

"Oh, its only you." She muttered, looking at the grounds in shame. "What did you hear?"

"Everything." Jim said calmly, stoking Morph, who was floating above his left shoulder.

"Oh, Sorry.."

"Its fine."

"Still sorry." Misty paused, before looking back at him. "You should know I never wanted to kill you."

He gave her a funny look, as if he wasn't believing her.

Sighing, she admitted the truth. "Ok, I was going to do it, whether I wanted to or not, because you were a threat to us pirates! I had to do a favour to all those pirates that had saved my neck so many time. I had to do it for my family.."

There was an uncomfortable silence, that filled up all the cracks in the wood. A few sailors came down the stairs at that particular time, but felt the heavy silence, and quickly left.

Finally, Jim replied. "So that's why you agreed to kill me."

"It was my family or your life." Myst said, shrugging.

Jim looked at her, taking in everything. Her long, dark brown hair, her bright, alert blue eyes, her smooth, slightly tanned skin. Her pale jeans, her sky-blue t-shirt, her back belt, and her well-worn boots. Even the blue morph hovering above her right shoulder. Looking at her, he found it hard not to forgive her. It was, as she said, his life or theirs. She didn't really blame him. If he found himself in that position, he'd try to negotiate himself out of it for the better of everyone, but she was raised differently than he was.

Changer gave a slight whimper, looking confused. Her masters secret had never been found out before, and she didn't know how to react.

"It's ok, Cha, he's a friend." Misty reasured the morph.

Changer seemed to

relax a bit, but still wasn't sure about it.

Morph floated over, slowly.

"You friend?" He asked, giving her a questioning look.

"Yeah," Cha replied giving him a shy smile.

As if on cue, the two morphs flew up to eachother quickly, and gave eachother a hug, chattering to the other morph.

"Pity we arn't morphs.." Jim mumbled, watching them, before direction his gaze at Misty. "Hug?" He asked her.

Misty walked over slowly, but when she was about three feet away, she ran over to him, holding him close.

She flet his arms wrap around her, felt his face in her hair.

"I'm sorry," she whipered into his ear.

Jim smiled.

"Its ok. I forgive you." He whispered back.

* * *

Yay, he forgave her..

as I said above, _**PLEASE**_ review

HG96


	16. A Few New Moves

Ahhhh! I'm sooooooo sorry for not posting this chapter earlier, but I have GOOD NEWS! the next chapter is written and I'll be posting that too! so my loyal fans can have two chapters for waiting sooooo long and not complaining.. unless u just simply forgot about my book.. gee thanks!

anyways, *Hands readers a few lollies each* enjoy them and the chapter

* * *

Chapter 16

A/N I have used a few Karate-like moves in here, if any of them happen to sound familiar..

It was two days later, and everyone had finally grown to accept Misty as one of their own. And they all discovered that Misty was a lot softer than Myst was.

"Oh my gosh! Are you OK?" Misty demanded when Viper slipped down the stares from the quarterdeck to the main deck, and then, because she has no legs to stop her, she slipped down the next set of stairs into the sleeping quarters.

"I'm fine, Misty, its OK." Viper said picking herself up.

"I'm soooo sorry. I was just about to finish mopping.. Argh, I'm so super sorry, Viper."

"Myst, its fine." she laughed.

"Sorry, its just that every time someone slipped, I just wanted to help pick them up, but I couldn't.. 'Cause.. Well, I was Myst, not who I really am.."

"Its OK, Misty." Viper said, giving Myst a hug, who quickly returned it.

Suddenly, there was a yelp from above, and the first thing that went through Misty's head was someone else had slipped (though the deck should've been dry by then) and seriously hurt themselves.

Sharing a glance, Misty and Viper shot up the stairs to find that is wasn't someone slipping on a random patch of undried wet-spots, but a few people sword fighting again.

There was a yell from above, and Mitcheal swooped in and landed in front of them, blue bandanna around his ankle flying, breathing hard, but looking as if he hasn't had this much fun since he was 5.

"Misty, Viper, want to play?" Before they could ask what in space they were playing, Mitcheal explained further. "We're playing Pirates and Crew (A/N an almost-serious version of Cops and Robbers or Jail-Break)."

"Oh, I played that on my lasst sship!" Viper exclaimed. "I'll be a crew member!" and with that, Viper shot off, grabbed a blue bandanna, put in around her head, and grabbed a cutlass, before disappearing up the shrouds.

"Misty? or should I call you Myst?" the first mate joked.

"Myst sounds about right." Misty called over her shoulder as she grabbed the traditional black bandanna, tied it around her wrist, and grabbed a cutlass and gun. The gun was already set to stun, but she had to check anyway. Glancing around, she took in the position of everyone else, as

memories and techniques flooded her brain.

Get weapon to defend and offend with.

See where everyone else is.

See where everything is that might be useful in a fight. ie Barrels you can knock over to trip you enemy, coils of rope lying around you can use to wrap them up in.

Find the one who is struggling the most against his or her opponent and help them win so that the two of you can help someone else and make a chain reaction.

BUT if everyone is in a fair fight, start going for the treasure.

Suddenly, Mitcheal dropped down from above, sliding down a non-carpet-burn rope., and it was all Myst could do not to whip out her gun, flick it to kill with her thumb on the way to the trigger and shoot him dead. Instead she just defended his downward strike with a head level block with her sword. His cutlass slid off the side and down beside her almost harmlessly. It tapped the ground, before it suddenly bounced up and headed straight to her side.

Time almost seemed to freeze.

This was a new move to her.

How do you block it? or do you just avoid it?

To you drop and roll under it?

Jump and twist over it?

Stand still and wait for it to hit you?

Mitcheal wouldn't let it hit you, would he?

What if he did?

You'd go back to sick bay with serious injuries.

You may not be out for a while.

What if StormBird attacked before you go out?

Myst thought this in about zero-point-zero-three seconds, just enough time to make up her mind as to what to do.

* * *

Mwhahaha CLIFFHANGER! thanks to EventHorizon for the idea, cuz i had stupid writers block staying at my place for a few weeks cuz everyone else had good ideas and the time to write..

OoOo Do u want TPII? If so, check out the forums, theres one called Then Benbow, and there we r organizing our own Treasure Planet 2 movie. Come and check it out even if u don't post anything. and If u like it, invite someone elst there, we want all TP fans to read it and have a say in it. we have to send it around the world!

We also need ppl who can do good computer graphics and can draw pretty well, cuz its gonna be a cartoon and such. But we need everyone!

Cya there ;)


	17. He Saved A Life

ok, so i lied, i have the next chapter too, but ur not getting that one for a while.

Read and Review!

* * *

Chapter 17

She stepped backwards, before leaping over it. Rolling over the deck, she shot behind her with her gun still on stun. there was an explosion, and everyone went quiet.

Misty lay on deck, not daring to move. Was the gun not on stun. She looked over at him from where she was laying, and discovered that he was just stunned.

Suddenly, the ship erupted into cheers of victory and moans of defeat.

There were people crowding Misty, congratulating her on a job well done. It took her a few minuets to realized that she just 'killed' the 'captain', thus they had won. Quickly, they tied up the prisoners securely, when without warning, tho, Myst was hoisted up onto someones shoulder and paraded around the ship by her crew.

There were cheers everywhere, even from the opposing team. When she was finally put down, she walked over and knelt in front of Jim, who was tied up by himself. Untying the blue bandanna around his upper arm, she replaced it with her black one and set him free. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw everyone else doing the same.

Rubbing his wrists where the rope had rubbed, he grinned at her. Taking the blue bandanna that he had, he tied it around her wrist where her black one had gone, and pulled her in as if to kiss her.

Myst heart sped up to lightspeed. (But we can't have them kissing now, can we? it would spoil everything, so..)

"Oy, Myst, come on, we're playing again!"

Misty sighed, and took a step away, shrugging an apoligie. Quickly, Misty took her post at the helm, and watched as Jim climbed out to the crows nest. She watched in awe as his arms lifting himself up as he climbed the lone rope, no help from his feet. She could do that when she was younger, when she wasn't so _girly_ in places.

There was a five minute wait, and pirate captians were chosen and plans of attack were organized. Then the game was on.

"Pirates! Port side!" Myst yelled as she climbed up the shrowds and started fighting one of the pirates verticly.

They were playing it again about an hour later, when the Crew memeber that Myst was fighting swung her sword in a low cut, making Myst have to jump over. Flipping backwards, she acidently hit someone, before hitting the side rail and almost falling over. Something ran through her hair, before dropping. Myst spun around and saw a Crew Member that was sneeking up on her falling.

"Man Overbored!" Myst yelled, running to find a rope, but didn't have to as Jim ran past her in the other direction, doing a quick bowline around himself and the railing and jumping.

Myst looked over the edge and saw Jim catching the grasshopper-like person, and the ship erupted into cheers. A few of Jims friends grabbed the rope, and pulled the two up.

By the time they were up, Jazz was there, asking them questions about what had happened, and checking for injuries. When all was ok, she hugged her step-brother Jon, before giving Jim a hug, thanking him again and again for saving Jon.

"Jazz, I would've done it for anyone." Jim laughed.

Then, Jim was paraded around the ship, with everyone cheering

* * *

Ok, this is by far the worst chapter I have ever written, but I couldn't work out how to make it better..

Plz review anyways, and u can tell me how to make this chapter better.. perosnaly, it was rushed. but it wouldn't slow down! I couldn't find the breaks on this story, only the accelerater! grrr!

anyways, I hope u liked it at least a little


	18. That Night

I love lying.. heres the nest chapter, even tho none of u readers have reviewd yet, I hope u can enjoy these chapters. Now, I know that all of u love TP or u wouldn't be reading this, but after this, check out the forums. The Benbow. Do it. Please?

anyways, read and enjoy ;)

* * *

Chapter 18

"Oh my gosh! That was so _awesome_! The way you 'swooped in' and grabbed him before he 'vanished without a trace'. Ha! That was so cool, Jim." Myst chatted along that night, when they were supposed to be sleeping.

"Thanks. Uh, it- it was nothing really. Just.. doing my job." Jim replied, embarrassed

"_That_ was _not_ part of your job. You went above and beyond your job, heck, Jim, you saved his _life!_" Myst said, exited.

"Yes, now can you stop going on about it?" Jim begged.

"No! You-"

Jim cut her off. "Saved his life, I know."

"I was going to say 'your amazing'." Myst said, as she leaned over the edge of the hammock, grinning at Jim.

"Really?"

"No. I just wanted to see you believe me." Myst joked, laughing hard.

"Can I go to sleep, yet?" Jim asked, sort of annoyed at Myst's persistence to make sure he didn't forget he saved Jon's life.

Myst yawned before answering, "Sure, knock yourself out." Was the reply from above.

When she didn't say anything else, Jim got up to look at her, to see if she was really asleep or not.

He looked at her beautiful face, already peacefully asleep. He smiled to himself, and brushed a lock of her hair from her closed eyes, pushing it behind her elven ears. Pirate or no pirate, she was amazing. And he loved every part of her.

He was brought back to the present when he heard her sigh happily in her sleep. He gently removed his hand from her cheek, and got back down to his hammock.

He heard the voices of the other sailors from the left, but he was too happy to care what they were saying. He had Myst, and that, as far as he was concerned, was all he would ever need.

When the sailors thought Jim was asleep, the conversation changed to him and Myst.

"Did you see the way he looked at her?" one said.

"Yeah," another one replied, "I think he likes her."

"More that just 'like,'" someone said from across the room, "More like 'love,'"

The second one chuckled at the comment.

"Do you think he knows?" a forth voice asked.

"Who knows what?" the first one asked, confused.

"Jim, and the fact that he loves Myst." The forth one replied.

"Oh," Said the first one, "Being only 16, I bet ya he dosn't."

"Hmm," agreed the rest in the room.

"Should we tell 'im?" the third one asked.

Everyone looked at Jim and Myst, both smiling in their sleep.

"Nah," the first on said, "I think they both know."

"Young love, I wonder how long it will last..." wondered the forth.

* * *

Forums. The Benbow. Do it. if u don't.. u don't help with the making of TPII, so now u have a reason to. lol..


	19. Authers note

Ekk! Im sooooo sorry about this, but Im going to be rewriting this WHOLE friggen story, cuz it is NOT that good, no matter what anyone says, Im sorry, but it isn't.

Im gonna be fixing up the places that need fixing, and I also saw a lot of lose ends that need to be cleaned up. Im not changing the plot, or any of the major parts, but I will be explaning it all WAY better, so you'll be seeing what Jim and Myst sees. There will be (hopefully) no spelling mistackes, or grammer ones either.

I'll have the first chapter up again **NEW YEAR!** so your gonna have to be somewhat patient. I'll be continuing with my other story, cuz that ones going pretty good, but this one just simply FAILED!

Yeah, thats about it. Just wanted to tell you that the story's on hold, Im re-writting the story, but my other ones continuing. Oh, and I'll still be reading until 25th Dec to 8th Jan, cuz im overseas then

Happy Reading and I'll see you next year.

Oh, and merry xmas ;)

Horsey Girl 96 (hmm.. might change that name.. getting kinda bored with it..)

XD

Talk to you later ;)

Live Life and Live Long


End file.
